


Fifty Shades Of Winchester

by Malec_Novak



Series: 50 shades of Winchester series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, My First Destiel Fanfic, Not Really Character Death, Past Abuse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak agrees to interview the famous Mr. Winchester, little did he know that things wouldn't quite turn out the way he had planned. </p><p>I wanted to keep this brief as I wanted it to be a surprise. Read to find out more c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of the interview and Castiel Novak was nervous, to say the least, he didn't know what to expect from the interview. He had only Charlie's words to go by and she could be hard to trust sometimes. She had her devious ways, trying to create trouble or relationships and that never ended well for either partner. He wasn't even supposed to be doing this interview, she was. He had somehow found himself agreeing to do the interview, it went something along the lines of this.

"Please Cas you'll be doing me a huge favor" she pleaded with him, it had taken her months and months to get this interview with the Winchester. He was stubborn and refused anything to do with school papers.

Cas sighed, rolling his eyes. "You already owe me so much already" he grumbled while sitting himself down on the arm of the sofa, watching Charlie eye roll at him.

"Come on Cassie, do you know how hard it was to get this interview! I really need you to go" Charlie said, using the nickname Cas despises. As if that would help anything. "I promise I'll take you out to your favorite restaurant if you do this for me" she added after a thought.

"Fine" he muttered, she sounded so sincere and desperate, how could he refuse? After all, they were practically siblings and they are meant to look after each other aren't they? I'm sure it won't be too hard. Or at least he hoped.

"Omg thank you, thank you "she yelped, jumping up and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Cas still hadn't gotten used to the huge hugs, after all, this time as he patted her on the back slightly awkwardly till she let go to head back to her papers now all over the floor. "Don't worry I'll have all the questions ready for you tomorrow, all you have to do is record his answers to the questions" Charlie muttered excitingly, ushering Castiel out of the room so that she could concentrate on preparing the questions for him.

So here Cas found himself nervously sat on the sofa twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Charlie to enter the living room with the sheet of questions and the recorder so that he could head to the interview. He was taking Charlie's red Ferrari so that he didn't look out of place in the bustling city especially when the guy he was about to interview was rich and apparently snobby. It wouldn't do to turn up in a truck smelling of garbage, in fact, he had even gone as far as to let Charlie pick out something for him to wear. He should have known she would pick out a very smart tux for him that made Cas feel uncomfortable when he first tried it on and, therefore, had decided to stick to his usual denim jeans and a white shirt making sure he had the first two buttons lose. On top of that was his favorite trench coat that he would never leave the house without. The first time he had become friends with Charlie she had mentioned the fact that his trench coat was practically glued to him which was ridicules as you couldn't glue coats onto yourself and he had made sure to tell her that which only ended up with her laughing at him which he couldn't say didn't irritate him because it had done. Now they were practically inseparable.

"Cassie" Charlie exclaimed, bouncing into their apartment living room to wrap her arms around him, "I'm so happy you can do this for me, I really am and you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" she said, kissing his cheek and placing both recorder and questions firmly onto his lap before bouncing to take her seat on the sofa.

Castiel sighed, it probably seems rather strange a guy and a girl sharing an apartment together. He wouldn't say that at first it wasn't strange because it was and the worst part about it was the strange glances he would get. It was no secret that Castiel was bisexual, the whole city knew about Castiel Novak or so he thought, whether that was true or not who knows. Truth be told that didn't mean to say Castiel was safe within the apartment with anyone, he knew that. Then again Charlie wasn't just anyone, she was quirky, funny and loved a lot of fandoms his brain had yet to catch up on. The best thing about living with Charlie though was the fact he didn't have to worry about her trying to get him into her bed, it wasn't her style. In fact she didn't date guys, no she didn't fall into that category she preferred the most feminine breasts and slim hipbones that women seemed to carry on their bodies. He had to admit though, there had been a few incidents where he had accidentally walked in on Charlie in the middle of intercourse with another woman. Luckily for both of them, it was the other women Cas had seen not Charlie. It didn't stop the awkward looks Charlie would pass him. In fact, that was the first time Castiel Novak had found out that his best friend was into women and only women. You would have thought He'd have checked her sexuality before moving in, he didn't because he knew he wasn't attractive to her so it hadn't mattered either way.

"No problem Wee Bee, I guess I'll be going now" Cas said, getting up and collecting the keys to the red Ferrari that was sure as hell going to make Castiel get strange glances not that he wasn't use to them. He got enough glances each day to know how to deal with it.

Charlie looked up from her laptop screen to look at Cas, a touch of a smile creeping onto her beautiful features. Every woman would die for Charlie's beautiful red locks that looked like it had just come from a model magazine. She knew how to look after herself, to use her good looks in a way that would scare most people. It was used upon himself to get her own way, he hadn't managed to perfect his shield yet. It didn't take long for Charlie to dispose of her laptop to wrapping her hands around him, grinning like a small sister she was. "You drive save Cassie and don't worry I'm sure you'll handle him fine so long as you stick to the questions and ignore whatever remarks he throws your way, okay?" Charlie said, being a protective sister as usual, "Oh and fair warning, this Winchester has been known to be an arrogant bastard "Charlie continued, patting him on his shoulder before pushing him out into the street. She smiled, waving and then slammed the door behind her. Disappearing from view.

Once outside the apartment with the sun high in the sky and the street bustling with people did Cas finally start to get nervous again as he tucked his hands deep into his trench coat pockets while setting off at a brisk walk towards the car. It wasn't far down the road as he reached the red farrier, the sun streaming down onto the red car making a strong shine. Unlocking the car, Castiel climbed in with as much elegance as one could muster when having to crouch so low to sit down. He had to admit he enjoyed riding in the beauty, she was a joy to drive with the purr of the engine and the comfy wooly seats Charlie had put in to replace the old leather. Turning the key in the ignition, the car coming alive beneath his fingers and sending an exhilarating thrill throughout his body that made him feel all giddy inside. Concentrating, Castiel peered behind him to stare through the back window, watching as he carefully placed the car into gear, backing out of the tight space that Charlie had parked the car in.  Once safely out, he returned to look out at the road, taking a minute hesitation to collect his bearings, Castiel Novak pressed his foot on the pedal, sending the car speeding forward. As soon as the car started moving, Cas was able to relax, making sure he was taking the right turns throughout the city of Seattle towards the building that the supposed Winchester was living in. He was meant to live just outside of the city, an hour's drive if that.

Cas arrived bang on time as he parked the car, grabbing his things from the passenger seat before climbing out of the car with some difficulty. He was carrying too much stuff he noted as he slammed the car door shut. The loud bang echoing around the car park he was stood in. Taking nervous breaths, he began walking towards the entrance of the office building. It was big, tall and read 'Welcome to the Winchesters Car manufacture building' which Cas wasn't sure about. He still hadn't a clue what to expect. Charlie had given him questions to ask but not enough detail about the guy himself to settle his nervous. To say the outside was impressive was an understatement as he walked inside, his whole cheeks burning with embarrassment at his stupid choice of clothing. No one was going to take him seriously as he slowly made his way to the front desk feeling like a tiny child. Everyone was walking to and fro corridors and different wooden doors, all wearing smart clothing and not paying attention to anything other than their current mission so it seemed. Cas was wearing ordinary clothing, something that made him feel so out of place it was comical. Reaching the desk, Castiel smiled at the women waiting for her to at least address him.

"Good evening and welcome to the Winchesters Car manufacturer! How may a help you on this fine day?" the lady asked, smiling in a polite way. She was clearly trying to impress people.

"Hi I have an appointment with Mr. Winchester for a university Interview" Castiel replied, smiling back. It was hard not too, it was infectious and put his nervous to one side. The women at the desk seemed quite shocked but otherwise nodded and started calling someone on the phone. Castiel was humming, he knew he was as he began to look around the building. It had many corridors on the bottom floor, but there was plenty more of them according to the elevator at the right side of himself. Castiel wasn't very fond of elevators, he hated the feeling of climbing, and even heights seemed to scare him though he wouldn't admit that.

"Alright Sir, if you'll take the elevator to floor number 30 where someone will meet you outside and take you directly to Mr. Winchester" the girl at the desk said, pointing at the lift he should take before going back to staring at the computer screen. Clearly ending the conversation.

Castiel nodded as he made his way to the elevator, his worst nightmare. Pressing the button and waiting for the doors to ping felt like ages. It was funny, the more he became closer to meeting the Winchester, the more the time felt as though it had slowed down. It didn't help with his nervous as the elevator pinged. Stepping inside and clicking the floor number 30. The elevators doors closed and began to take the journey upwards as Castiel tried to pat his hair down in the mirrors. He looked pale, his hair already a mess as he tried to sort himself out. Charlie had mentioned many times before that she loved his hair, partly the fact it always looked like he had just finished being fucked over. Probably many of the strange looks thrown his way was for, the fact his hair was a mess. As soon as the elevator pinged, the doors opened revealing a chubby guy with a beard and a frown plastered on his face who greeted him with a grunt. He didn't look very happy as he started walking, clearly motioning that Cas was supposed to follow, so he did. This corridor was long on both ends, the walls painted a light cream color to match the carpet. It made the whole place feel warm and homey, flowers in vases littered the many tables as they walked past. There was a waiting room with people sat there, a few looking his way but not bothering to stare for too long. The guy with no name suddenly stopped catching Cas off guard as he bumped into the back of him, about to apologize, but he didn't get very far.

"No need, he's in there. He said that you should go right in" The guy pointed at the huge double doors that could only lead to the Winchester. From the size of the doors, he could only guess that it was a large enough room with its own en-suite bathroom no doubt.

"Thank you" Castiel replied, watching the guy walk away. With shaking hands and butterflies dancing around his stomach, he reached out and turned the door knob. Pushing both doors open and stepping inside. It was quiet, empty even as he stepped further into the room as best he could on his shaking legs. Jumping as the doors clicked closed behind him, his hand stroking through his hair without him knowing. It did that often when he was nervous. He couldn't find anyone in sight, he was beginning to panic that he had been tricked by the guy or even Charlie when a shadow caught his eye. It was the shadow then the whistle that startled him, the guy walking from one of the corridors Castiel hadn't noticed, maybe it was the Winchester. As the guy came out of the shadows, Cas could see that he was tall, just barely taller than Castiel himself was but it wasn't that that bothered him no, it was the fact the guy was dripping wet and only wearing a towel that bothered him. He was gorgeous, the water droplets running down his naked torso and dripping where the towel covered, Cas licked his lips without his consent as he continued to stare at him. He knew he should say something, anything as he came closer. His hair was sticking up at odd angles after drying it, dropping the damp towel onto the floor from his hair. It was only when he looked up did he notice Castiel stood there staring at him slightly awkwardly. Their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments, he was wearing a confused expression that didn't change how Cas was currently feeling. They stayed like that, not one for making the first to speak and it appeared the guy he had now come to realize was Dean fucking Winchester. The boy from his elementary class who had disappeared a long time ago. He was there, Dean Winchester was the famous Mr. Winchester who was looking at him with the same expression he was probably wearing himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem to be suffering from a problem, bathrooms that way if you need to sort that out" Dean was the first to speak, winking and pointing at the obvious bulge showing from Castiel before motioning to the bathroom clearly enjoying himself too much.

 Cas spluttered, fuming, "this isn't over Dean," Cas said, his whole face burning a bright red as he quickly walked down the corridor where Dean had just come from. The walls were the same color as the corridors outside the room. Occasional pictures of cars that he probably did himself. Reaching the door to the bathroom, Castiel pushed it open and then locked it after himself. He was mortified as he tried to catch his breath back and stop the throbbing pain beneath his torso.  

 He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get a hard on in front of the arrogant Winchester. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. He should have known that it was Dean, who else had their second name as Winchester. He probably didn't even remember who he was which just added to the humiliation he was feeling. Why did he have to agree to this interview, Charlie would have been here and wouldn't have been affected like he was. Screw him and his fucking sexuality, god dammit Castiel get a grip on yourself, he told himself while staring in the mirror being careful not to stand in the puddle that Dean had made. After haven calmed himself down enough to leave the bathroom, Castiel unlocked the door and stepped out. What he didn't expect was to face plant into Dean Winchesters chest. Spluttering and trying to step back only to feel Dean press his hand into his back, not letting him move. The shake of Dean's chest and shoulders proved to Castiel that he was laughing. The sod.

 "Let me go Dean! " Cas snapped though his voice failed him as he tried to get out of the strong hold he was trapped in.

 "Aw don't be like that Cas, though I would be very intrigued as to know what you're doing in my office" Dean grinned, letting go and walking towards his desk chair, sitting and motioning for Cas to do the same. "I'm sure you haven't just come here to get me into bed, you now I don't work that way Cas" Dean smirked, leaning back into his desk chair.

 Cas scoffed, he knew all too well what Dean liked. He had found out the hard way in elementary school when he had found himself forming a crush for the youngster. It was only when he had got up the courage to try and kiss Dean had he been informed that the boy didn't work that way. It had hurt, made him feel like trash and he had therefore promised himself he'd never be the first to make the move or see Dean Winchester ever again and here he was. Looking at Cas in his annoying way with those adorable green eyes that he had fallen on many times before. "No I'm here to interview you, god help me" He muttered under his breath, trying to pull himself together.

 "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that?" Dean replied, smirking behind the glass he was now drinking from. It was just plain water.

 Castiel glared his blue eyes at the green ones, he hated him. He needed to get out of this and fast so with a deep breath, he planted the recorder on the desk and began setting it up. He could feel the heated gaze on his face as he blushed. It wasn't like he could stop the blush from rising, it was Dean of all people. He had that effect on people. With the questions in hand, Castiel looked back up at Dean. "Enough of the play, we have to get this interview done" Cas replied, trying to hide his frustration and anger.

 "Oh we aren't playing just yet" Dean replied with a hint though the poor innocent Castiel didn't understand what Dean was implying. How could he, after all, Cas thought he was straight. "Go ahead and I'll try to keep my hands to myself" Dean chuckled.

 Castiel looked at Dean, startled. Did he really just say that? No, surely Dean was straight...Wasn't he? Okay focus here Castiel, you have questions to ask him. He scolded himself. Pressing the start button on the recorder so the interview could begin.

 "Okay, Mr. Winchester I have a few questions to ask you today," Castiel said trying to sound bold and not shy like he usually is.

 "I thought you might," He says, deadpan. He's laughing at me, Castiel notes as his cheeks burn with embarrassment from the realization, trying to sit up taller and act intimidating though it felt more like the other way around. Interviews weren't meant to be that way. Castiel really needed to focus otherwise this interview wouldn't finish in time and he sure as hell would find himself screaming on the floor in frustration if he wasn't careful.

 With a deep breath, Castiel continued, "You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Castiel reads while risking a glance up at the Winchester, surprised to see that he looks vaguely disappointed.

 "Business is all about the people, Mr. Novak, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses, his green eyes staring at Castiel's blue ones. "My belief is to capture people's thoughts and opinions to make exceptional cars using facts and logic. I know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good car that deems my work. The bottom line is it's always down to the car and the people."

 "Maybe you're just lucky." This isn't on Charlie's list, what are you doing Castiel? He momentarily scolds himself, then again he was extremely arrogant. It was worth it from the surprised look the Winchester was showing.

 "I don't subscribe to luck or chances, Mr. Novak. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and knowing your way around a good car." He replies, taking another sip of the water placed on his desk.

 "I think the powers went to your head" Castiel retorts, Dean never use to act so cold. Look at him now, he didn't have a care in his body just what happens to his cars.

 "Possibly, I do appear to own thousands of companies and peoples jobs that I could quite easily get rid of, not that I would. That would be quite a waste of time when I need those people" He says, leaning back in the chair.

 Castiel bit his lip to avoid saying something he would regret.

 "So considering you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?" Castiel read out loud, intrigued to know the answer to this question.

 "Well, to 'chill out,' as you put it — I drive, I build things, and I indulge in various physical pursuits." He says, shifting in his chair slightly. "I'm a very wealthy man, Mr. Novak, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies" He continues, a slight twitch of a smirk playing on his lips.

 With a shake of his head, Castiel continues. "You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" He asks, feeling even more uncomfortable the more the interview continues.

 "I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of cars. What can I say?

 Castiel stares, "That sounds like your heart talking rather than Logic and facts Mr. Winchester," he says in a sarcastic manner. He was getting pissed okay! The Dean he knew wouldn't act this way, it was unnerving.

 His mouth quirks up, his eyes staring appraisingly at Castiel. "Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart" he replied without a touch of feeling in his voice. Almost like ice.

 "Why would you say that for?" Cas asks, worried about him.

 "Because they know me well." His lips curl into a wry smile.

 Castiel needed to get off this subject and fast, looking down the list of questions and settling on one. "Have you had to sacrifice your family for your work?" he asks.

 "I have a family. I have a brother who I will protect with my life. I am not interested in extending my family beyond that. "He says a little sternly than strictly necessary.

 "Are you gay Mr. Winchester" As soon as it had left his lips, he wanted to punch himself. How stupid could he be! He should have checked the questions before just reading them out loud. Taking a quick glance at the sudden sharp inhale from the Winchester proved to Cas that he wasn't happy with the question. Crap. He already knew the answer anyway so why was it bothering him so much?

 "I don't wish to answer that question" he muttered, his eyes gleaming with annoyance.

 Shit he really was stupid, "I'm so sorry...it's written here" Cas supplied, panicking almost.

 He cocks his head to one side, "These aren't your own questions?" he asks perplexed.

 The blood drains from Castiel's face as he tries to come up with a good excuse, he doesn't think of any. "No. Charlie — Miss Bradbury — she compiled the questions." He answers truthfully, feeling ashamed.

 "Are you colleagues on the student paper?" Oh no, I don't have anything to do with the student papers, Cas thinks almost panicking. It was Charlie's extracurricular activity not his own. In fact, he was meant to be studying right at this moment.

 "No, she's my roommate" he mumbled, watching his reaction.

 Dean rubs his chin in quiet deliberation, his green eyes appraising Castiel. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?" he asks, his voice deadly quiet.

 Castiel stares dumbfounded. Isn't he supposed to be the one interviewing him, not the other way around? With his green eyes focused intently on Castiel, compelling him to speak the truth.

 "I was drafted. She has a family affair to attend to." Cas replies, his voice weak and apologetic.

 "That explains a great deal." He muttered.

 They were interrupted by a knock on the door as the same guy with no name that had taken him to Dean stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but your next meeting starts in 2 minutes," he says, the grim line still plastered on his face.

 Dean sighed, nodding. "Thank you, Bobby," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face as the old guy leaves the room once more. "Looks like this meeting is over for now," he says, getting up and walking around the desk.

 Castiel couldn't be happier, grabbing the recorder and the sheet of questions as he rose to his shaking legs. Looking up at the now towering Winchester stood in front of him, "thank you for the interview Mr. Winchester" Castiel replied with as much kindness as he could muster.

 "The pleasure's been all mine Cas", Dean said, shaking his hand, "until next time we meet again," he said, winking playfully with a hint of what? A challenge? Cas hoped not.

 "Mr. Winchester" Cas says, making his way towards the double doors that Dean was now holding up with a hint of a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes as he walked through the open doors. It was strange, one minute he had been cold and the next he was being playful, like the Dean he knew. What surprised Cas more was the fact he followed him to the elevators Pressing the button and standing with him? He felt awkward. It had been a long time since he had been this close to Dean and honestly. He didn't like it. The elevator door pings making Cas jump. Dean smirked, not saying anything but leaning on the door frame staring intently at Castiel.

 "Cas," he says as a farewell.

 "Dean" I reply. And mercifully the doors close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this until Friday now as I have college and things to get through :) Never have the strength after school. Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays are my update days. Hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far :)

Stepping outside of the Winchesters building was like a relief to his system. The further away he got the more he felt himself relax of the tension he hadn’t known he was carrying. Screw Dean for making him so tense. Reaching the car and unlocking it, climbing inside and then pulling out of the car park was an even bigger relief. The Winchester building no longer in sight made Castiel smile. “Goodbye, Dean fucking Winchester,” Castiel said out loud into the car, turning on the radio and blasting Luke Bryan that’s my kind of knight through the cars speakers. He couldn’t stop the thoughts from appearing though, the images of Dean and that towel slipping into his errant mind. The way the water had trickled down his muscular body and the way they had stretched and pulled as he dried his hair. And those lips, oh god those perfect plum sculptured lips had Castiel panting for the feel of them on his body. Castiel momentarily was snapped out of his daze from the change of song, his breathing now coming out as a heavy pant, his manhood half way to an erecting again. It annoyed Castiel that after moments of meeting Dean, he had that effect on him already. Driving him insane with those deep endless fields of green eyes that he could get lost in.

Arriving at his apartment, Castiel turned off the car and stepped out. Taking the things with him as he began walking towards the apartment door. He got as far as the door when it burst open with a very excited Charlie squealing at him. Her arms engulfing him while bouncing on her feet. Castiel was chuckling as he patted her on the back. “Alright Charlie you can let me go now,” he said, looking around at the weird glances they were getting from people walking past.

“Sorry Cassie, come on in I want to hear all about this,” she said, letting him pass so that he could come inside.

“Thank you” Cas replies, entering his home and placing the car keys, recorder and the sheet of paper on the coffee table. He didn’t want to tell her anything about the interview or Dean. He was afraid she’d see straight past him and that she’d find out that Castiel still felt something for the annoying Winchester. But reluctantly gave her a stare as he sat down on the sofa.

“So what was he like? Did he recognize you? Was he as cold hearted as people say he is? What about his eyes, are they deep lustful green?” Charlie asked, not stopping to allow Castiel to answer.

She continued, but Castiel wasn’t listening for there was one question she had asked that hadn’t left his mind. Had he recognized me? What did that mean? Did Charlie know that it had been Dean Winchester all this time and that was why she hadn’t told me anything about him? It was no surprise that people knew about what had happened in elementary school but to go behind his back and send him to Dean of all people was a big time low for Castiel.

“Cassie are you listening to me?” Charlie said, sounding frustrated as she interrupted his thoughts.

“You knew” was all Castiel said back, hurt evident in his voice.

“Knew what?” Charlie said, a slight frown on her face.

“You knew that it was Dean Winchester which is why you didn’t say anything for. How could you Charlie! After knowing the humiliation I had suffered when I was younger you go behind my back and lie about a family affair so that you could make me go to this interview knowing that I’d see Dean Winchester” Castiel shouted, rising from the sofa to start pacing in front of her. His hands scrunching up in his messed up hair. He wanted to scream, to run, to punch something he was that angry. In fact, he was fuming.

“I’m sorry Cassie, I didn’t know you felt that way,” Charlie said, standing up and placing her arms on his shoulders.

“Get off me, I’m going to my room” Cas snapped, storming off towards his bedroom. Slamming his door shut and climbing into bed. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Charlie. He was overreacting wasn’t he? I mean it was good to see Dean and also he’d rather have never seen him again. All he could think about was his face, his eyes and those fucking lips all over him. Castiel screamed into his pillow with frustration. It went on like this for ages until he tired himself enough that he fell asleep.

                                                                                  -~-

It was the next morning as Castiel slowly woke up, stretching and yawning. A new day brought new beginnings and he planned to forget about Dean. Castiel sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting out of bed to stumble into his bathroom. He had work today, the clock showed that it was just turning 9:00 which was perfect. He had an hour to shave, to have a shower and to get dressed. If he was lucky he’d make the library just before 10:00. Castiel smiled at himself in the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth before turning on the shower and stripping down to nothing but nakedness. Alright, Castiel, time to have a shower he muttered to himself as he stepped into the showers spray. At first everything was going according to plan but his mind seemed to have other ideas that caused Castiel to lean against the wall of the bathtub. The fantasy he had managed to keep buried had resurfaced, green eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched as his mind conjured up images of Dean kissing Castiel's body with those perfect lips, tracing his way down his neck to his nipples where he began to playfully nip and suck at them. Of course, he wasn’t actually in the room but it helped to picture Dean doing things to him. His hand reaching down to grab his cock in his hand as he slowly began to rub his right hand up and down the shaft causing Castiel to moan. He was glad Charlie had already left the house otherwise she would have been able to hear him. The more he pictured those green eyes and those lips the more Castiel's heartbeat quickened and the pace of his hand ruefully jacking him off becoming much quicker and erotic. His hips bucking slightly, his head falling back against the tile walls as his eyes closed firmly shut. Deans's fingers slipping inside of Cas, reaching for his prostrate and his green eyes penetrating blue had Cas moaning loud and filfty. It was this image that had Cas crying out Deans name as he came loudly. Once the high had finally evaporated, Cas began to wash himself down. Stepping out and getting dressed quickly worried that he might have overestimated the time and that he’d end up being late again for work.

Arriving just after 10, Castiel raced inside the library and towards the front desk where he met Claire. “Hey Claire,” Cas said, smiling brightly as he leaned on the desk to face her.

“Oh hey Castiel” she replied back, smiling up at him. She was the only one who he knew to use his full name and he was very grateful for that. She was practically a little sister that Cas never had. He adored her and protected her the best he could.

“Has anyone been?” He asked, taking his seat beside her and getting out his coffee mug. He needed coffee this early in the morning if he was to survive the rest of the day till his lunch break.

“By anyone I’m assuming you mean Ellen?” Claire laughed, shaking her head in fondness at his reaction. “No, she hasn’t been by yet Castiel so you’re safe.” Claire continued, taking pity on the poor guy. His relief was evident by his sigh.

After that, both Castiel and Claire began to work on checking the stocks of books, the due dates of books and helping happy customers that walked through the door or needed help finding certain books. Castiel had worked at this library since he had started university and that had been 6 years ago. It was a long time for Castiel to work at one place and he was half glad he could quit the job soon. It wasn’t long before his lunch break had come. He was glad to get out of the stuffy library.

“I'll be back at 2 “ Castiel told Claire as he left the library and started walking towards his favorite coffee shop. Honey, bee. Entering the shop door, the bell above him chiming away to let the person at the till no someone had just walked into their shop. It was one thing he hated because as soon as he walked into the shop people would turn and look at him, a few would turn back to their friends and whisper shit about him. He didn’t care anymore as he held his head up high and briskly walked towards the counter.

“Mr Novak, would you like your usual?” the women at the counter smiled at him, they had started to remember him after 6 years of coming back to the same coffee shop on his lunch break. He couldn’t remember how many times he had told them to call him Castiel though they still refused.

“Yes please, will you bring it over?” He asked, pointing towards the table that he had also called dibs on. It was the closest one to the window and the furthest away to allow him some peace and quiet.

“Of course” the women replied, going back to making his coffee.

Castiel nodded as he made his way towards his table, taking his seat that faced towards the door, leaning his back against the coffee shops window. Grabbing his bag and getting out his book as he began to read where he had left his page. He was half way through his book, his bagel half eaten and his coffee half empty when the coffee shops door chimed. Castiel too engrossed in his book didn’t bother to look up.

“Mr. Winchester what a pleasant surprise, what can I get you sir?” the women says, trying to keep her cool.

At the name of a Winchester, Castiel lifted his eyes from his book. His heart almost jumping out of his throat at the sight of Dean Winchester stood in the coffee shop only Castiel would go too. What the hell was he doing here? Castiel thought trying not to panic. He couldn’t get up and leave as it would be obvious and Dean would see him. He couldn’t hide underneath the table either because someone would tell him he’s an idiot. With only one option available, Castiel lowered himself into his seat and with his book, tried to conceal his face the best he could.

Dean leaned into the women at the counter, muttering something he couldn’t hear. As soon as Dean turned to walk, Castiel hid his face. The sound of his feet coming closer and closer and with every second that past, Castiel's heart felt like it was practically going to burst. He could feel the stare even with the book covering his face. His hands felt sweaty and he felt truly sick.

“What a pleasant surprise to see you here Castiel. Mind lowering the book so I can see your blue eyes” Dean muttered, unable to hide the cockiness in his voice.

Castiel groaned, sitting up and lowering the book. His face was aflame as he looked anywhere but at those deep green eyes he had been fantasying about only 5 hours ago. It felt like it was less than an hour ago. “I should be saying the same thing to you, minus the green eyes though” Cas managed to say.

Dean chuckled, “I love it when I annoy you and when you have that adorable blush on your face. Brightens your eyes” Dean compliments.

Cas blushes, what was Dean doing? He was straight.

“Look Dean I remember elementary school, you told me you were straight and it hurt so don’t sit there with that grin on your face and try to flirt your way back into my life because it won’t work” Cas said, feeling hurt and pissed all at once.

Dean looked stunned. “I may be rich and put on a hard face for the press but I’m still that young boy you knew that many years ago only now I’ve had a change of heart. I’m not longer straight… you could say I’m bi” Dean leaned in to whisper to Cas. “I haven’t outed myself yet though.” He muttered. Truth be told he was nervous too encase it ruined his career, but Cas and those blue eyes he had missed so much made him want to risk everything. He couldn’t afford to lose him again, not after so many years of hating himself for that one act of stupidity. He needed to make it right, needed Castiel like he hadn’t needed anyone else before.

“What?” was all Castiel could respond with. Dean had just admitted to being bisexual and liking Castiel. He couldn’t do this. “Look I have to get back to my work, I’ve had a longer lunch than I was meant to,” Cas said, collecting his things.

“Wait! Saturday, will you come with me and my brother for a meal?” Dean asked, frantic to see Castiel again. He had regretted the decision he had made the minute he told Castiel that he wasn’t gay. He needed Castiel like he needed air and to have him back living in Seattle was a miracle he wasn’t willing to let pass.

Castiel sighed, how could he refuse? Dean was willing to sacrifice his workload to be with Castiel. “Alright, contact me before Saturday with the details,” Cas said, writing his number on a napkin the old fashioned way. Smiling at Dean before getting up and leaving the coffee shop. The guy named Bobby was watching him the entire time before he turned a corner towards the library. What a day this was turning out to be, Cas thought though he couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face. After all this time of being hurt and wishing for Dean, he was here in the flesh and finally telling Castiel that he wanted to be with him. It was the best news and yet the worst news anyone could have given him that day. He only hoped it didn’t get worse than this. How very wrong he was indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning of the dreaded dinner date that Castiel had reluctantly agreed to attend with Dean and his brother Sam. He was nervous but who could blame him? It was after all the Dean he had crushed on his whole life and it was like Castiels dream was finally coming true. Part of Castiel wished it wasn’t and that he could go back to his boring life but Dean had so far showed him that that was impossible. His life could never go back to normal if Dean was living in the same city as him. Castiel sighed, he was lying on his back on his bed just staring up at the ceiling. His bedroom wasn’t big and it wasn’t small either but the average size that he liked. His bed was a single and pushed up against the far wall and away from his bedroom door. He had a bookcase lined up with many romance, fictional and college books that most had been read but others were half read he had forgotten about. Castiel was brought out of his wondering mind when his bedroom door slowly opened revealing Charlie stood there.

“Ah you’re awake” she beamed, walking over and taking her place at the bottom of his bed. She looked stunning as usual with her hair flowing down in perfect curls. Her shirt and blouse was white and black making her look much older than she was. Clearly she was going out somewhere important.

“Good morning Charlie” Cas said, yawning and slowly sitting up. He was now pressed against the headboard, his knees tucked in as he rested his head on them. His blue eyes coming to rest on Charlie from his current position.

“I’ll be late coming home tonight Cassie and so I came to wish you good luck with your dinner date with the Mr Winchester and that if you need anything to just call my cell number, “She said, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Oh and I should be home for around 3 if I’m not stopping” she continued as she got up off the bed and walked towards his bedroom door. She left his room with a little wave before hearing the front door close.

Castiel sighed once more, Charlie was like his over protective sister in some ways and he admired that. He would be alone the entire night, maybe that would do him some good if all things go wrong with the dinner date. Castiel shook his head as he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. The dinner with the two brothers didn’t start till at least 6, that gave Castiel a long time to over think things and to make himself more paranoid then what he already was. It was currently 10:00 as Castiel left the bathroom, grabbing his trench coat and leaving the house for work. He was thinking about the time the entire walk to work, he would finish work for 3 which gave him at least 2 hours left to get ready before the Winchesters came to pick him up.

“Castiel!” Claire shouted from behind the desk as soon as he stepped inside the library.

She sounded excited as he continued to walk towards her, “yeah?” he asked as he took his seat. His eyes never leaving the brown package that had his name on it. “Is this f-“

“Yes it’s for you dumbass” Claire said, interrupted him from her excitement.

Castiel never got gifts as he leaned over the desk to unwrap the large box. What fell out was a little note addressed to him. He reached for it and opened the little white card and began to read it.

_Dear Cas,_

_Here’s a little something for you to wear for the meal. I hope you decide to wear it ;)_

_Signed Dean_

Castiel read it twice and was going to read it a third time before Claire snatched it off him. He stood frozen as he waited and waited before a very delighted squeal erupted beside him.

“Omg open it, what did he get you?” she squealed, almost jumping on the spot.

Castiel was nervous as he opened the box and peered inside, his face broke out into a confused expression while pulling the clothing out. Claire practically died beside him as he ran his hands along the soft material. Dean Winchester had given Castiel a brand new trench coat. It was the same colour as the one he had worn at the interview and was currently wearing though it was a lighter shade, much cleaner and felt way softer. Castiel didn’t know what to say.

“You do know that the trench coat you’re holding is a designer and not the cheap thing you’re currently wearing” Claire pointed out, a big goofy grin plastered on her face. “Someone must truly love you Castiel” she said, unaware of what the words meant to him.

Castiel shook his head, Dean didn’t love him he was only trying to make Castiel feel cheap. With a sigh, Castiel put the clothing back into the box and put the lid back on. He had hours yet to work. They didn’t speak after that though Castiel couldn’t focus, his attention was on the dinner tonight.

-~-

Castiel was still arguing with himself about whether or not to wear the trench coat Dean had given him as he left the library with the box tucked underneath his arms. Castiel On the one hand loved the trench coat and wanted to feel elegant but on the other he knew he’d be given Dean what he wanted. He kept telling himself this as he entered his home. However it was only when he got home, had a quick shower and was about to put his clothes on did he finally give in to the temptation. What could possibly go wrong with wearing something someone had given him? He thought as he slipped it on over his white shirt that was loose at the top enough that it would drive a certain someone insane. Castiel wasn’t trying to impress anyone though deep down he knew he was, he just didn’t want to admit it. Once Castiel was dressed he then headed towards the mirror located in Charlie’s room. He wanted to see himself fully while trying to tame his hair down. What Castiel saw in the mirror made his heart stop and the gasp to escape from his own lips? He didn’t look like the man he knew he was, in fact he looked smart and elegant but the best part was the fact that Castiel looked unbelievably sexy that he couldn’t wait to show Dean. He would use his looks to make Dean’s life a living hell the entire time they were together for the meal. What Castiel didn’t realise was that Dean was planning the same thing.

After trying his best to tame down his hair and spray a nice enough smell of aftershave and perfume that it wouldn’t be too strong, he made his way into the living room to wait for Dean. He didn’t have to wait long as the sound of a car pulling up made his heart beat faster and his hands turn sweaty. The knock on the door had Castiel jumping out of his seat and opening the door. He managed to smile threw his nervous as he stared at the taller Winchester. “Hello Sam” Castiel said, stepping out into the already darkening sky and locking the door behind him.

“Hi Castiel” Sam replied back, walking towards the black Chevy 67 impala. Castiel climbed into the back while keeping his eyes off Dean.

The drive was quiet the entire time they drove to the restaurant apart from the soft sound of Deans rock music playing in the car. This made Cas smile, bringing back memories of little Dean who would listen to the same music meaning he hadn’t changed then. Once there, all three of them climbed out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. It wasn’t majorly fancy but fancy enough that it had Castiel feeling out of place.

“How may I help you boys?” the man at the door said, smiling at us. It looked as though he had been working for hours but he still managed to act polite.

“Table for three under the name of Winchester” Dean said, turning to look at Castiel and winking at him.

 _Screw him_ Cas thought as he blushed. It didn’t take too long for the guy to check their booking before he was leading them to their tables. Castiel took his seat in front of Dean while Sam sat beside his brother.

“So how’s everything been Castiel?” Sam asked, starting the conversation off and removing the awkwardness that had developed.

“I’ve been good thanks for asking. “Castiel replied, playing with the fork on the table. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he swallowed. This was going to be tougher then he had originally thought.

Castiel smiled or at least tried to as he grabbed the menu. It was like Dean had timed the whole thing because as soon as Cas went to grab the menu, so did Dean which meant that their hands touched and caused Castiel to drop the menu and his face to heat up. Dean was smirking, _the arrogant bastard_ Castiel thought as he pulled the menu to himself and started reading the different choices there was. He was still fuming as he hid his face from Dean.

“Are you guys ready to order?” the women said as she approached the table. She was staring at Dean, clearly trying to get his attention. Either Dean was playing hard to get, didn’t care or was oblivious to her he didn’t know.

“I’ll have bur-“He began to speak but was soon interrupted.

“He’ll have burger and fries with diet Pepsi, I’ll have the same but with coke not Pepsi and my brother here will have salad and orange juice” Dean said, ordering for the both of them.

Castiel raised his eye brows at Dean who in return shrugged and knocked his knee against Castiels own. Castiels eyes widened as he sucked in a breath before releasing. He couldn’t believe he was doing all of this in front of his brother.

“If you’ll excuse me” Castiel said as he stood up and started walking towards the restroom. He needed to be alone and away from the heated gaze Dean kept giving him. He sighed as he entered the restroom. It was peacefully empty as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“You okay Cas?” Dean said as he stepped behind him, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Castiel sighed, he couldn’t go anywhere without Dean following him. Without answering Castiel turned around to stare at Dean rather than the mirror. He was surprised to see how close they actually were as he swallowed. “I’m..I’m okay Dean” Cas stuttered.

Dean was grinning as he placed both hands on the counter while leaning forward into Castiels personal space. His breathing tickling Castiels ear, “you want me don’t you Cas” Dean whispered into Castiels ear. His voice husky and hot as hell.

Castiel couldn’t move as his breath hitched, his eyes locking with Deans once again. He had missed those eyes and his words. Did Cas want Dean? Oh god he did but he didn’t want to be the first one to make the move as he slowly nodded his head. “D…Dean we are in a public restroom” Cas tried to reason with him.

“All the more reason this is hotter Cas” Dean replied back, smirking as he leaned forward, their lips inches away and their breaths mingling with each other’s. “You want me Cas?” Dean asked again, his eyes searching the man’s face.

Castiels breath was becoming shallow, their body becoming hotter from the closeness of each other as Cas blushed and nodded his head. He forgot about his rule as he leaned his head towards Deans, their lips brushing against each other in a soft but caution kiss. At the sudden touch of lips, it was like a whole new world had been unleashed as Dean placed his hand against Castiels cheek while deepening the kiss. Castiel pushed his body flush against Deans as he parted his lips to allow his tongue to dip inside his mouth, to explore and taste Castiel. It was at that moment that the door to the restroom opened, both men jumping apart and acting as though they hadn’t just been making out. The guy entered the cubicle as Castiel tried to regain his breath back, avoiding his eyes to meet Deans as he made his way out of the restroom.

Sam looked up as both Dean and Castiel sat down, “you guys were awhile” Sam muttered, half smirking as he eyed both Dean and Castiel. They both seemed to look flustered as he continued to eat his salad.

Castiel wasn’t hungry as he ignored Sam and sat down. His burger and fries looked nice but his appetite had disappeared to reveal a more hungry need for Dean. It was this that made Castiel come to a decision as he looked up at them. Dean was staring at his lips which made Cas blush. “Im…I’m going to go home as I’m not really feeling too good” Castiel said, standing up and then thanking Sam for the meal before walking out of the restaurant.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean said, blocking Castiels path. “You aren’t going to walk and I’m not letting you get a taxi. I’ll drive you home” Dean smiled.

“I don’t need you to take me home Dean, I can manage on my own” Castiel said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Man you’re so stubborn” Dean grumbled. “You can let me take you home or I’ll carry you to my car and take you home” Dean said trying not to laugh.

Castiel stared wide eyed at Dean, “you wouldn’t dare” Cas said.

“Oh I would” Dean replied back, grinning like a mad man.

Castiel blanched before following Dean to the passenger side of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short :) It'll be longer in the next x

The car ride from the restaurant to Castiel's apartment had been rather uncomfortable with the heated looks Dean would pass his way and the way he kept licking that tongue across his lips had Castiel feeling horny as hell. It took all his willpower not to jump Dean in the car. It was like he knew what he was doing as well which was driving Cas insane and he would be happy if he got the chance to give Dean the payback he deserved. As Dean parked the car and got out, followed by Castiel who unlocked his front door the intense electricity between them grew. As soon as Castiel stepped into the hallway and Dean closed the door did the atmosphere change and Cas found himself pressed against the door. Castiel was shocked as he felt Dean beg for entrance into his mouth which Castiel obliged. Moaning into Dean’s mouth as their tongues danced with each other and Dean’s hands coming to Castiel's trench coat.

“I’ve been waiting all this time… to take this darn trench coat… off you” Dean said as he moved his lips from Castiel's to his throat before slowly slipping the trench coat from his shoulders and then his arms. The trench coat coming to fall in between their feet before Dean recaptured Castiel's mouth while blind fully unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Soon both Dean and Castiel's shirt were on the ground as they continued to kiss and nip at each other’s skin.

“Dean-b-b-bed” Cas mumbled against his lips as he pushed his hardening dick against Dean needing the friction badly.

Dean grinned, lifting Castiel up who in returned shrieked and wrapped his legs around Deans's waist. They never lost contact as Dean carried Castiel through the house to his bedroom, his leg kicking the door closed as both Castiel and Dean fell on the bed with a silent oof.

“Too much…clothing” Cas begged, staring up into Deans's eyes with pleading eyes.

Dean chuckled as he kissed his way along Castiel's collarbone and down his chest before reaching his pants. Dean sat back on Castiel's hips as he started to unbutton his pants, helping him out of them and throwing them onto the floor. The hard bulge pushing against the fabric of Castiel's briefs with the hint of a wet patch from the leak of pre-come had Dean panting as he licked his lips leaning down to nose his way down Castiel's body, smelling the strong scent of arousal coming from his partner which made Deans cock in return twitch with delight.

“D…D…Dean….please” Cas begged, gripping the bed sheets at either side of his body as he continued to stare at Dean with pleasure and wonder in his eyes.

Dean chuckled as he slowly began to roll down Castiel's boxer briefs with his teeth, freeing the throbbing erection and causing Dean to inhale. Without taking his eyes off Castiel, Dean wrapped his largemouth around the head of Castiel's dick as he began to bob his head and swirl his tongue around the slit and shaft.

“Ahhhh” Castiel cried out with pleasure, his hands automatically reaching to grip Deans messed up hair as his hips gave an involuntary buck into Dean’s mouth.

Dean hummed before pulling off, his tongue licking his lips as he stared at Castiel, “I want…I want you to fuck my mouth Cas” Dean said, his voice husky from giving Cas a blowjob.

Castiel sucked in a breath, surprised. “Y-y-yes” Castiel yelped as Dean continued with his mouth. At this Castiel started to lift his hips and buck into Dean’s mouth, fucking his mouth. Castiel whimpered as Dean withdrew once more, this time stripping down so that he was also stark naked. “W--what-are-you-d-d-doing?” Cas stuttered through his heavy breathing before shouting out Deans name.

Dean grinned as he lay down on Castiel, their cocks lining up with each other’s as he began to slowly rock his hips into Castiel. The friction of their cocks rubbing together was bliss. Their pre-come mixing in and helping with the slide of cock on cock as they neared their climax.

The build-up was immense as Castiel came with a shout of Dean’s name. His body covered in glistening sweat as he slowly came down from his high. Dean followed straight afterwards as he lay upon Cas.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rolling off him to lie beside him on the single bed. Dean had never been the one to stay and cuddle after sex, but Castiel had always been different. He just hoped that come morning or whenever they decided to wake up that Castiel wouldn’t regret what they had just done.

Castiel shook his head as he rested his hand on Deans's chest, “night Dean” Cas mumbled as he felt his eyelids droop, his breathing becoming shallow as he entered sleep mode.

“Goodnight Cas” Dean replied, he to falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and slightly boring I know, sorry :/ Feedback is very encouraging and ideas of what you would like to see in future chapters is appreciated too :)

It was the following morning and Dean was awake or thereabouts. He couldn’t sleep as he stared at the sleeping Castiel, a small smile on his face and at the same time Dean was still worried that this thing they did was a one-time thing. He still regretted all those times that he refused to be with Cas, they could have had all the time in the world before now if he hadn’t of been pig-headed about his feelings. He still didn’t like to express his feelings, even talk about them as he classed it as a chick flick moment. He hated chick flick moments, but he couldn’t help himself as he ran his fingers through the soft hair as he slept. He looked so peaceful even in sleep and Dean admired that. Dean wasn’t aware when the front door opened and closed followed by the door of Castiel's bedroom opening until it was too late. His hand froze its exploration of Castiel's hair when the slight gasp coming from the doorway had him turning around to face the source of the noise. His heart was racing as he had been caught in the act.

“Omg….you…him….omg” Charlie was whispering but you could tell she wanted to scream and jump about.

She was a weird human being, but Dean liked her almost immediately as he chuckled. “Yes me and him, names Dean” he said, whispering as to not wake the sleeping Cas who had his face pressed against Deans chest, his arm wrapped around him so that he couldn’t move from his position afraid that if he did Castiel would wake up and what was occurring wouldn’t be happening. He’d probably kick him out if he found out he was still with him. He’d be embarrassed no doubt.

Charlie continued to stare at Dean and then the sleeping form of Cas before nodding her head, “hmmph I can see that, names Charlie and I know all about you Mr. Winchester” she said, smirking as she continued to wink at him. “When he wakes up you might want to brace yourself, he's not a morning person” she muttered before leaving the room, laughing down the hallway.

Dean watched her go, feeling slightly weird. Did that mean Cas had talked to her about him? He hoped it was good but new other than to hope that. A yawn from Castiel had Dean looking down at the sleeping well awake Cas now.

“Good morning sleepy head” Dean mumbled, smiling down at the boy.

“D-Dean” Cas stuttered, surprised he stayed but happy that he did. “I thought I heard Charlie” he mumbled, snuggling closer to Dean.

“You did, she came to the-,“ Dean said before being interrupted by his phone buzzing in the pocket of his pants. Sighing as he reached over the bed to grab his phone before answering. “Winchester speaking,” he said, his tone holding no emotion.

“It’s Bobby checking up on you, come home you have a meeting in 10 minutes” he replied back, his tone not amused, then again he never was.

Dean held back the laugh, “alright I’ll be there” he replied back before looking at the frown on Castiel's face. Ending the phone call, Dean planted a small kiss on his cheek, slowly moving to kiss him on the lips before pulling away. “I got to go, I have a meeting…can I text you later?” Dean asked, hoping Castiel would agree and this wouldn’t be the end of seeing each other.

Cas smiled, feeling giddy to know Dean wanted to talk to him again. “Of course” he replied, grabbing Dean’s phone and typing his number into his contacts. Grinning at the surprised but happy expression on the man’s face. “See you around Dean, hope your meeting goes well and doesn’t sound as boring as it does” he laughed, pushing Dean out of the bed.

Dean laughed, “The meeting is going to be worse knowing I’ll have left your side when all I want to do is spend my time in your company” Dean smiled before pulling on his clothes. Smirking as he felt Castiel's eyes boring into him, probably checking him out. They had time to explore each other. Last night had been rushed, but Dean planned to pleasure Castiel in a way that the guy had never felt before.

Cas beamed before kissing Dean one more time and watching him leave his bedroom. As soon as he left the house, Cas lay back down on his bed and let out a very long but happy dream like sigh. He knew he’d be facing Charlie’s long questions. It was how she was, she’d ask him how it felt and all the horrible things he’d rather not talk about but he would. He could never refuse her enthusiasm they were like gossiping teenage girls if you put them in a room together.

Castiel got out of bed after staring at his ceiling. He yawned and stretched as he made his way to his bathroom, climbing under the showers spray as he washed himself clean from last night’s activities that had occurred. It had felt wonderful and he couldn’t wait to do a lot more of that with Dean, that is if he wanted to do the same. After getting washed and putting his black denim jeans on along with a white warm hoodie that was a change from his trench coat. Sighing as he walked towards the living room where Charlie was sat just waiting to burst with questions. Castiel laughs as he sits himself down on the armchair facing her.

“Spill the questions before you burst,” Cas said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice but failing.

Charlie glared at him, “first of all I thought u hated him?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Castiel, to be honest, had completely forgotten about that fact. “I do…I don’t I mean come on he admitted he liked me and wants to see me. It’s like my dream I’ve had since I was 5 is coming true Charlie and I’m not one to back off if he wants me” he said, still confused at what Deans motive was.

Charlie sighed, “Cas I’m worried you’ll get hurt, you don’t do one-night stands. I know you, you go the full thing and I’m worried that’s not what Dean wants” Charlie said, expressing her worries and putting a damper on his mood.

“Look I know you're worried, you’ll have my back if things go wrong but let me handle it for once” Cas replied, looking at his feet in apprehension. It was true, he hoped it wasn’t a one-time thing or that Dean just wanted to use him as a fuck buddy. It would break him but was he willing to give it a go? To trust in Dean? Honestly, yes he was.

Charlie nodded. “Okay, so…..how was it?” she asked, grinning like a mad maniac.

Cas chuckled, “it was okay….it was rushed as we were desperate and in the moment you know but it was the best thing because it was Dean. I’m still trying to get over that fact” Cas sighed. “I feel like it was a dream and that it’ll go back to normal” he muttered.

Charlie grinned, “But it wasn’t because I saw you two looking adorable curled up together. Dean was staring at you as though you were his world. Don’t say that I said that, he thinks I wouldn’t tell you” she quickly added.

Cas grinned, “he’s not the one to share his feelings, always has been like that so if he found you telling me that he’d feel embarrassed” Cas laughed.

Charlie smirked, “that’s a very good way to tease him then” she giggled.

Castiel looked alarmed, “you wouldn’t…would you?” he asked.

Charlie snickered, “oh honey I would if I needed to”, she said before standing up. “Anyway I have to go, I’m meeting someone so will see you later for our movie marathon” she grinned, patting him on the arm and then leaving the apartment without further explanation.

Cas sighed, it was a Sunday and he didn’t work on a Sunday meaning it was a pretty lame and boring day especially now that Charlie had left. Without anything to do, Cas grabbed himself a tub of ice cream and decided what best way to spend his Sunday then to sit in front of the TV and watch his doctor who boxes sets. His phone was beside him awaiting a text of Dean, but he knew he wouldn’t text first afraid he’d interrupt the meeting he was in. He only hoped it wouldn’t take long, he really wanted to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Monday, the day of graduation day had finally arrived for both Castiel and Charlie and to say that he wasn't nervous would be an understatement of the century because who wasn't nervous on their graduation day? The day that meant no school and stepping out into the big bad world. Charlie was more excited than anything else as she bounced around their apartment singing the tune what I did for love by David Guetta out loud. Cas had to admit it wasn't that bad, but he'd prefer her not to be bursting his eardrums while he was still trying to get out of bed.

"Come on Cassie Kins its graduation day!" Charlie shouted, running into his room and practically bouncing on him.

"Holy shit" he shouted, coughing and spluttering from the impact of a very enthusiastic Charlie jumping onto him. "I get it, its graduation day, but I'd rather you didn't kill me before we even get there" he groaned.

She giggled as she kissed his forehead, "sorry, get up, get dressed it's a chance to celebrate" she grinned as she got up and went to his bedroom door, peeking her head around his door with an evil smirk, "let's not forget that a very good looking Winchester will be there" she smirked before leaving the room.

"Charlie!" Cas shouted, groaning into his pillow before getting out of bed and dressing casually. No point dressing smarter if he was going to end up wearing the hideous graduation robes.

After getting ready and leaving the apartment with Charlie, they had finally reached their destination and the rows of chairs were already beginning to fill up with parents, students scattered around in deep discussion. Cas grinned to himself as he felt the familiar buzz from his phone in his back pocket of his jeans, it had been doing that ever since him and Dean had exchanged numbers and he would be lying if he didn't get excited with butterflies every time the guy texted him. Reaching into his back pockets, Castiel retrieved his phone to smile at the heartwarming text in front of him.

**_Happy graduation day babe x I'll be waiting and watching from the side :) you'll rock x_  **

"You have that love sick puppy face again Cassie, is that Dean?" Charlie asked, grinning at her little friend as she leans over his shoulder to get a better look at the text message.

Castiel startled looks up to see Charlie leaning over his shoulder, hiding his phone quickly but knowing that it was pointless he still felt the need too. He couldn't stop grinning as he attempted to text back.

"Omg what you saying to him? You going for sappy or boring?" she was practically shaking with excitement as he typed out his text, asking for approval.

_**Thanks, Dean :) I'm counting on it, god I'm so nervous glad I know I'll have someone watching my back. Can't wait to see you after x** _

Charlie cries, "You're trying to kill me here with all your feels gosh dammit...wait omg! I have the perfect ship name for you two" she beams, clasping her hands together in a dramatic way. "Destiel as in Cas and Dean" she squeals.

Cas stares at her, "you have to be kidding, your shipping me and Dean? Like we aren't fictional characters here Charlie... you only get to ship stuff like in doctor who" he huffs before grinning.

Charlie rolls her eyes before hearing the speaker's sound that everyone should take their seats. Castiel was panicking, he hated standing in front of people. What happens if he made a fool of himself and ends up tripping? Face planting the ground to be precise. As he began walking towards his chair, his phone buzzed in his hands making him feel all giddy and happy like a teenage girl as he sat down and read the text, warming his heart almost immediately.

_**Don't worry Cas you'll be fine if you're still nervous think about what I'm planning to do with you once this whole thing is over ;) Look for me in the crowd babe x** _

Cas blushed, he knew he was not because his face felt hot but because of the smirk plastered on Charlie's face like she already knew what was running through his head. He shivered just thinking about the glorious time he was looking forward to once this traumatic experience was out of the way. While thinking this, Castiel was scanning the crowd for Dean like he had said to do so, he wasn't paying any attention to the whole ceremony speech. His eyes landing on Dean who was grinning, a twinkle of love in his eyes for the boy on stage had Castiel melting under that heated gaze only for his eyes to see. Smiling brightly at Dean, afraid of waving and attracting too much attention to them both so Cas was left to only smile and stare at his boyfriend? Lover? He didn't know what they were classed as and quite frankly he didn't care at the moment. Being with Dean and having that stare on him would do Castiel any day.

Castiel scanned the rest of the crowd, never straying too far from Dean's face. The names were gradually being called and it didn't take long till Castiel was called to get his scroll and to shake the principal's hand. Swallowing nervously, Cas stood up and walked towards the front while trying to keep a polite smile on his face the entire time. After exchanging hands and passing scrolls, Cas finally got off the stage to be hugged by Claire, Charlie and Dean who hugged him so tight Cas was afraid his lungs would be crushed.

"You...can...let...me...go...now Dean" Cas wheezed before he was let go, a guilty expression on the poor guys face that Cas wanted to remove, but they were still in an open area.

Charlie grinned as she stood between them, "so any plans for this Wednesday Mr. Winchester?" Charlie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and plastering a stern expression on her face. Cas was looking awfully confused but refused to say anything.

Dean shrugged, "not that I know of, why?" he asked, simply out of curiosity though he wished he could take Cas away from this place and give him the celebration that he deserved.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you'd like, in fact you're coming on Wednesday to our apartment and we will cook you a meal and you can even bring that younger version of yourself....what's his name again?" She asked, tapping her foot in concentration.

"Oh...em....you mean Sammy? I mean Sam?" he quickly changed, feeling embarrassed at haven been caught calling his younger brother Sammy. If he ever found out the guy would be pissed at him.

Castiel was watching the both of them, he wasn't saying anything but deep down he was angry.

"Great then it's all settled! We shall see you and your little brother at our apartment on Wednesday for a family get together if you wanna call it that" she squealed before waving in her goodbye fashion and walking away leaving an angry guy behind.

"I can't believe she just done that" Cas groaned, wishing he could strangle her sometimes.

Dean was laughing, "Its fine, honest Cas I'll be more than happy to come spend a day with you two weird people "he smirked. "Now how about I take you away from here and we get started on your little graduation celebration?" he asked, smirking as he leaned forward with his breath tickling Castiel's ear and neck, "I'll make it worthwhile " he said, his voice coming out husky and so sexually arousing that Castiel didn't even need to think about his answer.

Castiel nodded, grabbing Dean's hand as the two of them escaped the packed bustling street to head towards Dean's car and where a rather looking smooth Bobby was awaiting them. Castiel made a note in his head to talk to this guy alone sometimes, get to the bottom of why he always seemed so stone faced with no emotion whenever Castiel got close to him. Was it him or something else? He hoped something else. His body was full of jittery butterflies as he held onto Deans's hand, the man grinning and oh so painfully putting his hand on his thigh where he began to run his thumb in a circular pattern that was both soothing and maddening at once. It continued to get heated the more Dean moved his hand up his thigh and continued his madding circular motion, he never stopped once until they got to his apartment.

***Smut Next Chapter***

 

**_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Once they arrived at Dean's apartment, they both climbed out. Cas a little stiffly from his uncomfortable manhood straining against his jeans. Dean was smirking as he left Bobby to deal with the car, unlocking his apartment door. "After you," He said, pushing the door open and letting Cas go first.

"Thank you" Cas replied, stepping inside the huge apartment. It was a lot smaller than the one he went to for the interview. It reminded him of the Dean he knew as a younger version. His toy cars littered everywhere, the windows were glass and had the perfect view of the city. It was the first thing you saw when you stepped inside. A hallway on either side led off to what Castiel presumed to be spare bedrooms. He was impressed.

"It isn't much compared to my workplace but its home" Dean explained as he closed the door behind him, walking into the living room. "Would you like a drink? " Dean asked, walking into the kitchen to grab two wine glasses.

Cas smiled, "yes thank you" he replied, following Dean into the kitchen before taking a seat at the bar counter.

Dean poured the wine into the two glasses before taking a seat opposite Cas. After he drank half, he placed it on the counter before getting up and taking Castiel's hand. "I promised you a good time and I always keep my promises," Dean said, smirking as he began to lead Cas towards his bedroom. No one he had been screwing with had ever been allowed into his apartment, not even his actual bed. A first for everything Dean thought.

Castiel was excited and a little nervous, he had never gotten to third base. Cas was still a virgin in the men department and only hoped Dean would take good care of him. Dean led him into his bedroom, leaving him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room while the other male in the room was busy getting things ready. The bedroom was just as large, the satin bed sheets a dark black to match Dean in a way. The room walls and carpet consisted of the colors black, white and gray.

Dean had grabbed his favorite ties, lube, and a condom as he placed them on the side draw before making his way back to the awkward looking Castiel. Grinning Dean wrapped his arms around the guy and gave him a heated kiss. His hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Once the shirt was open, Dean pushed it off his shoulders. "Do you trust me Cas?" Dean asked, staring at those deep ocean blue eyes that he could get lost in.

Castiel smiled, "of course Dean"

Dean relaxed as he led Cas towards the bed, pushing him down and then reaching over for one of his ties. Looking down at Cas, he tied one of his arms to the headboard before moving onto doing the same with his left. Dean didn't bother tying Castiel's legs. "You okay?" he asked as he ran his finger over Castiel's lips to his neck and then across his abdomen. Stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

Cas nodded, his breath hitching as he shivered while watching Deans's finger trail down his body. His arms straining against his restraints and the headboard. His eyes moving to stare up at the ceiling, his body wanting more.

Dean smiled, removing his shirt before climbing onto Castiel, straddling his waist. Dean wanted to torture Cas but in the pleasurable way as he slowly but deliberately rocked his hips into Castiel's. Both men gasping in pleasure as their cocks collided with each other through their jeans. Dean kept doing it, the sounds Cas were making had Deans cock throbbing rather painfully against his jeans and boxer briefs.

"Oh god Dean, plea-please I need you" Cas begged, bucking his hips into Dean causing the both of them to moan.

Dean, startled had moaned and was now panting into Castiel's neck. Grinning he began to kiss his way down Castiel's body from his neck to his collarbone, from his collarbone to his nipples. Taking his turn to suck and bite each nipple before carrying on down to his bellybutton. His tongue dipping inside Castiel's bellybutton while his hot breath tickled the guy's stomach. Dean was enjoying himself, the sounds Cas was making helped encourage him that at least he knew that Cas liked what he was doing if the moans were anything to go by. At this point, Dean had reached Castiel's waistband of his jeans, his hands coming up to fumble with the zipper. It didn't take long for Cas to lose his jeans.

"Oh Cas" Dean groaned, staring at the straining manhood against his partners boxer briefs. His mouth watering as he nosed Cas' cock, smelling the arousal coming off him in waves. Dean sat back, admiring the view before pulling the boxer briefs free. Cas was officially naked in front of him. "Has anyone ever said to you that you're beautiful babe?" Dean asked, stroking the hard penis in front of him.

Cas cried in pleasure, thrusting up into Deans's hand. He couldn't believe that Dean was admiring him, that he would want him. There were love and lust in those eyes that Cas was seeing though he knew Dean probably wouldn't understand and so Cas would wait for Dean to make that first move. "No" He replied while blushing.

Dean chuckled before he stripped himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. Smiling down at Cas, Dean reached over to pour a good amount of lube onto his finger. "You want this Cas?" Dean asked, his fingers smothered in lube as he positioned himself and Cas so that his hole was easier to access.

"Yes! Need you Dean" Cas said, panting and staring at Dean. A hint of nervous showing through his eyes that Dean picked up on.

"I've got you, just relax" Dean soothed. His finger slowly pushing inside Cas while his other hand stroked Castiel's manhood in an attempt to distract him. It worked as Cas began to relax and Dean managed to push in a second finger. Dean grinned as Cas moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed. At this Dean knew he had found his prostrate. He rubbed it over and over still Castiel was a quivering mess beneath him.

"Dean please" Cas begged before whining as Dean withdrew his fingers.

Chucking, he rolled on the condom and poured more lube before positioning himself. "Relax Cas and tell me if I hurt you," he said before pushing in.

Cas sucked in a breath before adjusting and nodding for Dean to continue. They did this before Dean was fully inside Cas. It felt strange and full but wonderful.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Move Dean!" Cas begged causing Dean to laugh.

"My pleasure" he replied before pulling out and back in again.

They managed to set a steady rhythm going before breaking into a frantic rhythm of harder, faster and slower the more they neared their climax. The build-up was quick for the both of them as their breaths mingled together and their ragged breathing echoed through the silent apartment building. Castiel was the first to come, his orgasm strong as it rocked through his entire body. Dean had followed straight after as he rode through it. His hair sticking to his forehead. Once he had somehow pulled himself out of Cas, he then leaned forward and untied Castiel from the headboard. Castiel sighed, rubbing his wrists that had light red marks on where he had been pulling. Before he had registered what he was doing, he had his hands in Dean's messy hair that he had been dying to do the entire time he was bound to the bed. The words I love you etched onto his tongue that he so desperately wanted to say but held back afraid he'd frighten him away. Instead he curled into Dean, resting his head on the man's chest and listening to his lover's heartbeat. It was lulling him to sleep, that and the feeling of Dean stroking his fingers through his hair. Cas sighed as they fell asleep curled against each other in a comforting embrace. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've just been really busy lately what with college starting back up and things :) I'll try to update more but no promises!
> 
> I can only hope this chapter made up for my un activeness hehe

It was the morning after graduation day and Castiel was awake, he could feel Dean beside him which brought all of last night's activities to mind. It gave him a thrill to think that Dean was lying beside him and that every fantasy he had ever dreamed about had a chance to come true. 

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, cuddling closer to Cas, his mouth close to his ear where his hot breath tickled him. 

"Nothing," muffled Cas as he began to turn in Deans's arms, facing the guy of his dreams, "just how happy I am right now with you" grinned Cas as he leaned forward to kiss Dean on the mouth, feeling playful as he rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed beneath. 

He was now straddling Dean's hips allowing the freedom to explore the bare chest of Dean Winchester, his tongue skirting around his lips in a gesture of hunger for the man below him. Dean was staring up at Cas as though he was an angel in his eyes, it made Cas blush but he refused to stop exploring the muscles that flinched where he put his hands. Dean was panting with the need for Cas, his member throbbing painfully against him. 

"God dammit Cas I need you...like right now!" Dean moaned, pushing up his hips to knock against Cas as though urging him on. 

Cas only laughed, "Dean we have all the time in the world babe, I want to explore you" he said, leaning forward and taking Deans right nipple into his mouth, grinning at the breathy moan that escaped Dean. 

"But Cas... we have all the time in the world but not right now if you keep teasing me" Dean ground out as Cas deliberately used his left hand to slowly palm Deans dick while his mouth continued to assault his nipples. 

Cas sighed as he stopped with his movements to stare at Dean. "You ain't very patience but I'll comply only because I lo-" Cas quickly caught himself, flushing and trying to cover it up with a quick kiss on Deans's lips. 

Dean didn't say anything but flipped them over so that he was lying above Castiel. He reached over to the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of lube and a foil packet. 

"But...I want to fuck you Dean" Cas complained, trying to roll them back over but Dean wouldn't budge. 

"No" he muttered, staring at Cas and biting his lip.

"Why not? It isn't fair that you get to do it with me, but I can't do it with you! I want to have my dick inside your ass Dean" Cas whined, pleading with his big blue eyes. 

"No, maybe another time but not right now...please! I-I don-I-I-can't!" he stuttered, trying to gain control as he ignored the look on Castiel's face as he coated his fingers with the lube and pressing his finger against Cas' asshole. 

With a deep breath, Cas found himself relaxing and pushing back against Deans's finger each time he added another finger, Cas would clench but then relax. He found that he couldn't stop the whimper that came out of his mouth as Dean pulled out. Anticipation was rolling off Castiel as Dean rolled the condom onto his dick, smothering it in lube and then slowly easing into Castiel. Both men moaning as Dean stretched and settled into Cas. At first no one moved but once Dean moved in and out of Cas their rhythm became a pounding of flesh against flesh as their bodies met in unison. Cas was staring into green eyes, his fingers clawing painfully against Deans back as he met him thrust for thrust. Dean's hand coming round to grip Cas' dick, pumping him at the same time with each pounding thrust he made. 

"Oh god," Dean moaned as his rhythm turned frantic the more his climax neared. He could see white around his vision as his whole body shook and exploded with his orgasm. His seed spilling out into the condom as he collapsed against Castiel's body which was damp with sweat and Castiel's juices.

Dean rolled off Cas, pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash can after tying a knot into it. Sighing as they snuggled together once more. 

"We shouldn't lie here Dean, we need a shower" Cas mumbled into Deans's hair. 

Dean sighed, "your right but then maybe we could...have round 3 in the shower? "Dean suggested, looking at Cas.

Cas laughed, "you're lucky I have that kind of stamina Dean but after that we watch TV, give our bodies a rest before we do anymore" Cas said, getting to his feet and dragging Dean with him towards the shower for round 2 and many more rounds to come. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end!

After a full day of having sex with Dean in every place in the house, Castiel was now finally back home. He had gotten home at around 6 in the evening to the door locked and the house being empty. Cas was grateful, he didn’t need lecturing or Charlie hammering him for details of his sex life. It wasn’t like he asked about hers so why should she feel the need to ask him. It annoyed him, but he wouldn’t say anything to her because he didn’t know how. Sighing in the silent house as he made his way towards the fridge in their kitchen, opening the fridge door and pulling out things that could be useful for making a sandwich. He was feeling peckish not to mention his butt was starting to feel the strain of the day’s events. That and the evidence of love bites, scratch marks and the faint lines on his wrist from where Dean had used his glories tie on him again. He kept thinking back to the moment he nearly said that he loved him, he didn’t know what Dean would say or whether he felt the same way. It would break Cas if Dean was only using him. Cas had always found it hard to sleep with men and not get attached, no matter how hard he tried his heart would always find ways of attaching itself to that one person that would then leave him empty and sad again. The heart was a punishment, sentiment was a punishment but it was addictive.

After making himself a ham and cheese sandwich, Cas made his way towards the couch in the living room where he turned the TV on to watch a movie, Frozen to be precise. He didn’t care if it made him look like a child, Frozen was his favourite Disney movie just because it was like a real life dream and the only Disney movie he had ever really watched. He was half way through the movie when the front door banged open, slamming against the wall and rattling the pictures, threatening to fall off the walls. 

“You arrogant jerk! The next time you want to ask me out, don’t bring your fucking ex with you! Oh wait, there won’t be a next time! Get out of my face you weasel rat” Charlie screamed at the door before slamming it shut the same way she had slammed the door open.

Castiel had paused the movie and was leaning back against the couch to see who was at the front door, but all he could see was Charlie’s curls bouncing behind her. Once the door had shut behind her, Cas noticed that she had faint tears running down her cheeks. It made his heart tighten. He put the plate that had contained his sandwich on the coffee table before getting up and walking towards the front hallway where Charlie was leaning against the front door. 

“Oh, Charlie” Cas sympathised as he reached for her, pulling her towards his chest as she sobbed. It was rare for anyone to see Charlie cry, as far as Castiel was concerned he was the only one. 

“I’m-I’m such an idiot Cassie” she sobbed onto his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He was just above her by an inch, but Charlie still managed to overpower him height wise. 

“It ain't your fault he was an asshole Charlie…what did he do to you?” Cas asked, trying to contain the anger that was building inside him. No one hurts Charlie and gets away with it. 

Charlie shakes her head, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes. Laughing a little bit at herself. “God I hate it when you see me like this Cas “she continued to laugh as she wiped her face. “And he didn’t do anything, just I don’t want to talk about it” she mumbled. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, we practically siblings remember?” he said, smiling as he nudged her gently.

Charlie smiled,” what would I do without you er? “She said, nudging him back. 

Cas smiled, “I have no idea” he replied. 

From there on Cas and Charlie spent the night watching TV shows and movies up until they fell asleep together. They knew that they had a busy day what with the two brothers coming over for a meal that both Charlie and Cas were going to prepare. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would write more on this chapter, but I am not feeling it, I have things to do so in the next chapter it’ll be the dinner meal. Promise oh and it’ll be up most likely either Wednesday or Saturday if I ain't busy. It worth waiting for guys, don’t give up on meh :D


	11. Chapter 11

It was a Friday morning, the day that Cas and Charlie were supposed to be hosting a dinner meal for the two Winchester brothers. Definitely not Castiel's idea. No way, Cas didn’t get up at 6AM in the morning to start cooking, nope that was Charlie. In fact, Castiel was currently hiding under his bed cover while his alarm clock that kept going off and each time, he would reach over and slam the button. It was getting to the point where he was about to unplug the darn thing when Charlie walked in. Apron wrapped around herself, it read ‘Suck mama's big toe bitches’ He still didn’t understand why or where she had gotten it from. Her hair was messy and tied up into a ponytail, a smudge of flour across her cheek added to the whole cooking thing that she was portraying. It was hard not to smile when she looked like that, hilarious and still grinning at him. It was like they were in a staring contest, staring at each other from across the room both wearing ridicules grins on their faces.

Castiel was the first to break, laughing, “What are you doing? You look like an idiot” he commented, pointing at Charlie and laughing once more.

Charlie was fist pumping the air, “Ha I won, beat that bitch! You never win a staring contest. “She was saying as she spun in a circle. She stopped at last to stare at him, “what does it look like you douchebag? Don’t answer that just get up, I need your help” she shook her head, folding her arms across the apron.

Cas titled his head, grinning “Ass but” he muttered back. Cas couldn’t help himself but join in with the laughter, she was like an infectious laughing doll. Rolling his eyes as he spoke, “Its 6 in the morning Charlie, why are you starting so early!” he said, letting a groan slip past his lips. It was practically dark outside still.

Sighing, she walked over towards the bed, pulling the cover off Cas and exposing his naked chest. She then walked over and opened the curtains to reveal that what Cas had expected to be dark was now light. “It is summer Castiel Novak which means there is no lying around when your ‘boyfriend’ is coming over! “ she was practically shouting at him. How her mood shifts was quite scary. “Now get up, I won’t tell you twice” she warned before gracefully walking out of his bedroom.

Cas sighed as he watched her leave, _so much for a lie in_ he muttered to himself as he got up out of his warm bed. Yawning as he stretched and headed towards his window, opening his window and then grabbing a pair of denim jeans, a blue and white shirt, and his white socks. He then walked into the bathroom, heading for the shower before pulling on his clothes. His hair was its usual sex bed hair as he tried his best to comb it, brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. He didn’t even know why he was bothering when he had to help cook, he just hoped he wouldn’t dirty his clothing before Dean arrived. The word Boyfriend kept ringing through his brain, he had heard Charlie call them that but were they really? He had to remind himself to ask and whatever the outcome he hoped it wouldn’t ruin anything that they had at the moment. It would break him.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom felt like forever as he tried to push the doubt from out of his mind. Sighing, he reluctantly left the room to head to the kitchen, passing the couch on the way. The living room and kitchen shared the same space with each other that way people knew it was a mini apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom each and the kitchen with the living room joined. It made do for them both, he wasn’t looking for a big place to stay though Deans was an exception.

“Ah you made it, can you start stuffing the chicken breasts, and I’ve already cut small pockets on either side I just need you to stuff them,” Charlie said while whisking the eggs.

Cas was staring at the chicken breasts as though it would bite him. Sighing he opened up the pocket, grabbing the mixture Charlie had done earlier and began to stuff the chicken breasts with his fingers. It was sticky business and practically gross, it didn’t help that Charlie was giggling beside him clearly finding ways to make this into an innuendo of stuffing a chicken breast. Once he had done that, he let Charlie coat the chicken breasts and then smother them in bread crumbs. It had always seemed weird to Castiel why they were called chicken breasts like they were boobs but chicken ones. It made him cringe when thinking about it though. As Charlie put the chicken breasts into the oven, Cas was on hand to chopping the broccoli and potatoes. After that he left the cooking to Charlie. Later they’d be making apple pie as he knew from experience how Dean loved pie and he could guarantee that wouldn’t have changed.

………

It was nearly time for Dean to arrive as Cas put the finishing touches to the apple pie and putting it into the fridge for later. He had plans for the apple pie in ways Charlie didn’t need to know. They had made extra for Charlie and sam though so the apple pie could just be for him and Dean. He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous for the meal, they had practically had sex so he had lost his dignity already. It felt like a date though which could be the reason Cas thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. The table was set, the lighting was dimmed and the food was ready to be dished out. All that was left was for the two Winchesters to knock on the door. As though on cue, the faint knock on the door made Cas and Charlie look at each other in quick understanding.

“Coming” he shouted, rushing to the front door, straightening out his shirt before pulling the door open and smiling. “Sam…Dean” he greeted, blushing and avoiding eye contact with Dean. He felt incredibly embarrassed for some reason.

“Hey Cas” Sam greeted, fidgeting awkwardly before seeing Charlie. His smile was genuine as he waved.

Castiel laughed and moved aside to let them in. Sam went over to Charlie and both seemed to be deep in conversation.

“So”, Cas said, still not looking at Dean but the floor, it felt awkward.

Dean chuckled as he stepped closer to Cas, lifting his chin so that their eyes met. “I’ve missed you, you and your eyes, your awkward ways and that blush of yours” Dean mumbled, leaning forward and capturing Castiels lips with his own.

Cas melted and sighed against Deans lips, leaning his body towards him. Deans arms had snaked themselves around him as their lips moved in laziness, just enjoying the feeling of being within each other’s embrace. The moment was interrupted by Charlie and Sam whistling from further away.

“Cas and dean sitting in a tree” they both said, laughing like they had been best friends for years.

Castiel blushed as both partners broke away.

“Bitch” Dean grumbled.

“Jerk” Sam replied, laughing.

Cas and Charlie rolled their eyes as they made their way towards the table. Cas and Dean sat together while Charlie and Sam sat opposite them. Cas and Charlie took in turns dishing out the food, the conversation went smoothly between all four of them throughout the meal. Deans hand kept running small circles in his upper thigh, sending tingling sensations throughout his body. It made it incredibly hard for him to answer Sams questions when all he wanted to do was jump Dean.

“I have a special surprise for you after” Cas whispered, his hot breath tickling Deans already hot body that was practically tingling with desire.

“Oh..” Was all Dean said, the sound of his uneven husky voice was enough for Cas to know he had turned him on even more.

“It involves apple pie, lots and lots of apple pie” Cas was breathing heavy as he let his tongue lick Deans elope being careful not to be caught by the two people at the dinner table still deep in conversation.

Deans breathing increased, “oh fuck Cas, I need you…I need this right now” he practically begged, he couldn’t wait any longer, it was torture.

Cas chuckled, his hand sneaking under the table to grab Deans hardening member through his tight jeans. “I know babe, soon. Promise” Cas whispered. His hand teasing Dean as he half listened to Charlie and Sam, the other half listening to Dean’s uneven breathing. Soon, he had promised soon they’d be fucking in his bed, soon he’d be living the dream of apple pie and Dean fucking Winchester.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe two updates in 1-day whoop :D Sorry for this one being slightly angsty and short. I hope I didn't suck too much with this chapter :/ 
> 
> enjoy :D

Castiel and Dean were so happy that the dinner was finished as they stood up together to wish Sam a safe journey back home. There may have been guilt for leaving Sam to go home alone, but that was soon forgotten as they entered Castiel's bedroom with the apple pie he had been saving the entire time in the fridge. He knew it would be worth it as he closed his bedroom door and placed the apple pie on the desk beside the bed. As soon as that had touched wood, Dean was upon him. His hands doing quick work of his shirt so that his naked chest was revealed, his body gaining goosebumps as Dean pushed him onto the bed. His back hitting the mattress and making him bounce slightly up into the air. Dean was licking his lips as he allowed his hands to roam Castiel's chest, taking his time exploring before unzipping his partner’s jeans and tugging them off. Cas was now naked apart from his boxer briefs that were showing a wet patch from his excitement. It only seemed to turn Dean on further as he began to climb onto him, straddling his hips.

“I’ve been waiting all night to do this,” Dean said, leaning forward to capture Castiel's lips but instead get his neck as Cas turned his face at the last moment.

“Wait…Dean” Cas begged, he was breathing heavily, but this wasn’t what he wanted.

Dean looked puzzled as he sat up to look at Cas in confusion.

Cas took a deep breath, “this was my idea, I want to share the roles Dean and today I want to be the dominate type! I’m fed up of being the submissive, the bottom, and the pathetic one. I want to top Dean!” Cas rushed out, letting out a breath he hadn’t know he had been holding the entire time he spoke.

Dean sat there in silence, he wanted to let Cas top he really did, but he was afraid. It was like his past kept creeping up into his life, he knew Cas, he trusted him, but nothing he kept telling himself seemed to matter. He knew that he should because it could ruin the moment. He was about to say yes but what he said instead made his heart break. “No I can’t, I really can’t” he mumbled, getting off Cas to sit at the edge of the bed instead. He wanted to scream his frustration, to tell him even, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how or if he could so he stayed silent.

Cas sat up, looking at Dean. “Why? Why do you always refuse Dean…It isn’t fair. If you aren’t going to tell me why you may as well leave. Take the apple pie if you want but just leave. Oh and look up fairness in relationships because I thought partners were supposed to share roles not be one sided! “ Cas wanted to shout, but all he was saying was coming out in a tired not arsed version.

“You want me to leave? Well if you must know I was only using you, I never really lov- whatever clearly you can’t stand to be the lowlife yet you let me do it from the start and didn’t start wanting this until a week ago!” Dean shouted, trying his best to hurt Cas but instead he was hurting himself. He wanted to take his words back, to curl up into a tiny ball and mutter sorry over and over. He was being a dick, but he couldn’t stop, it was his defence.

Cas rolled his eyes, keeping the pain inside of him. “Get out Dean and come to me once you’re ready to tell me your problem” he shouted this time.

Dean sighed, he didn’t say anything as he collected his things, took the pie and left the room. The only sound coming from the slamming of the door as he left.

As soon as the front door closed, Cas lay down and cried. _So much for the apple pie desert_ he thought. He couldn’t be with someone who wanted to dominate him, he needed someone who was willing to take turns and in order for that to happen Dean had to tell him the reason because if he doesn’t then it would never work. Though Cas would wait, he would wait, he knew he would. Forgetting everything that had just happened, Cas turned over and fell asleep, dreaming of Dean.

….

Dean had gotten home by walking, he needed the walk. He really was stupid, he had let his past get in the way of someone he liked, someone he cared about even loved. He had ruined everything just because he refused to tell him about the problem. Cas would have understood. The thing is, he was afraid of being pitied, afraid that if he said anything Cas would go soft and be afraid of hurting him. He was sad, stubborn and tired as he reached his house and unlocked the door. He knew Sam would have gone to bed as he shut the door behind him, locking it and heading towards his bedroom. It may have been odd for two grown men to live together, but Sammy hadn’t found anyone yet and had always preferred to stay together. Dean didn’t mind.

Reaching his bedroom felt like forever as he fell on his bed, not bothering to undress as he lay face down on the covers. He wanted to cry, he really did because he was stupid. Dean made a mental note to visit Cas and explain to him what was really going on in the morning.

He never did.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day after yesterday, the day that Dean was supposed to have gone around Castiel's to tell him the problem, but instead he had spent the entire day sat in front of the TV screen watching bad crappy television. That and drinking booze. His brother Sam had tried everything in his will power to get Dean to confess to Cas, but nothing seemed to have worked. He had left for work, leaving Dean alone. Dean knew he was being an idiot and that he should have gone round to say something at least but it was like every time he tried, his brain would come up with some excuse to make him stay. He was locked in the house, the empty house.

It was now the morning and as far as Dean was concerned, it was still the same day as yesterday. He was still sat on the couch, he was still wearing his grey jogger pants and sweatshirt, bottles of booze scattered the floor surrounding him in filth. Dean didn’t care, nothing mattered to him now that Cas had finished with him. He couldn’t see straight, he couldn’t see a future all he could see was a blank space. He wondered if this was how a broken heart felt, he had been in this situation before but it wasn’t like this, this was torture. The TV had cut off late last night, Dean was staring at a blank screen, his reflection bouncing back to him, taunting him.

“What have you become Dean? The strong one, the one that is supposed to be tougher than this. What have you become?” it kept saying to him, chanting the words. And he would reply over and over with the same words, “I don’t know, I don’t know”. 

He wanted it to be over, the pain was too much. Sighing, he began to reach for the bottle at the right side of him. Picking it up and bringing it to his mouth, sloshing booze in the process. It wasn’t nice, tears kept streaming down his cheek, coating his lips with a salty mixture mixed in with the taste of alcohol. He couldn’t stop as the burning sensation passed his throat, it was a drug to keep the pain away. He wasn’t the Dean he knew, he didn’t care. He was getting tired again as his eyes began to droop, his hand relaxing causing the bottle to slip from his fingers and crash to the ground. Shattering, he didn’t care as passed out, leaving the sloshing of the alcohol and the shards of glass on the floor.

….

Castiel hadn’t slept well last night, he kept dreaming of Dean and every time he would wake up, he’d cry. This was the reason Cas had promised to stay away from the Winchester, for this same reason of being heartbroken. The Winchesters always broke your heart and he should have known that. He did…he just hadn’t cared. Castiel had promised to go back to normal last night, and that was what he planned to do today. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Cas got up out of bed to walk into his bathroom. Shaving, brushing his teeth and sorting his hair out made him feel awake and alive, unlike the past day. He knew he was taking things fast, but it was the only way for him to be distracted. It wouldn’t do to cry and spend hours in bed. Like Charlie had said, doing things will prevent himself from thinking. And so that was what he planned to do, distract himself at work and forget about Dean.

Castiel left his bedroom once dressed in plain black pants and a shirt to be greeted by Charlie sat on the couch eating breakfast. Cas wasn’t in the mood to complain about her eating in the living room, he was too tired.

“Morning Cassie, how you feeling?” Charlie asked, leaning back and looking up from the couch to stare at him in the kitchen.

Cas shrugged, “I’m okay…was thinking of going to my parents for two weeks “ he was mumbling, he knew he was as he picked away at the bread he was supposed to be making a sandwich out of. He didn’t feel hungry.

Charlie sat up, shock evident on her face. “Is that wise Castiel? I mean your parents don’t know…your brothers do…” Charlie was saying, panic in her voice.

Cas shrugged, “I’ll just say I broke up with my girlfriend if they ask which they won’t. My brothers, on the other hand, I can deal with. “He said, looking up from the bread to stare at Charlies back. “I’ve lived with them all my life, I know how to handle them” he muttered.

Charlie sighed, getting up and walking into her bedroom without a single comment.

Cas groaned but left the house to head to work, he couldn’t deal with Charlie and he hoped Dean would stay away until he had left for his parents. If God truly cared, he would listen and let him leave. He begged to get away just for the two weeks to clear his head and mend his heart. He wasn’t even sure if he was being an idiot or if what he had said to Dean was genuine enough to break up. _Enough of this Castiel, you don’t want to be in a one-sided relationship_ he was saying to himself as he walked towards the library. He had yet to quit, but he just couldn’t pull himself to do it.

….

“Dean…Dean wake up! Dean! “Sam was shouting as he shook his brother’s shoulders. He was starting to become frantic with panic, he wasn’t moving. Sam had come home late last night, seeing his brother still sat in front of the TV had nearly broken him completely. He had managed to wrap him up in a blanket before he had left his room. He had been sleeping before the sound of something shattering on the floor had woken him. Coming into the living room and seeing Dean passed out, booze stains on his sweatshirt and the bottle smashed on the floor had once again nearly broke Sam. He had never seen his brother like this before, it had always been the other way around. Dean was strong, always had been and to see him this broken was like staring at a stranger. It scared him.

Dean was stirring, he could hear Sammy shouting his name. It felt like it was coming from a mile away, like he was swimming. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy it was impossible. His speech was slurred as he tried to call out for his brother. It hurt to swallow, he felt like crap.

“Dean… it’s okay” Sam was saying as he tried to make his brother drink the water, Sam at that moment had promised he’d take care of his brother and snap him out of this hell pit he had found himself in. First he had to get his brother to talk and open his eyes. “Dean can you open your eyes please,” Sam said, urging his big brother on.

Dean tried to open his eyes, each time failing before he was able to finally open them. The living room was dimmed so the lighting wouldn’t hurt his eyes. It was times like these that he was happy he had a brother like Sammy.

“Sa-sa-sammy” Dean slurred, stuttering over the words.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Sam cooed, wetting Dean’s forehead and helping him to his feet. Dean needed his bed and proper rest.

“Get some rest, I’ll be in the living room and I’ll keep checking on you. No more booze for you though” Sam was saying as he lay him down on the bed, pulling the cover over him. He took one more glance before leaving the room to clean up the mess that Dean had created in the living room. Starting with the shards of glass and the alcohol spillages. He then cleared away every bottle of booze in the house so that Dean would sober up. Sam needed to sober him, sit him down and talk to him. He was putting himself through all this pain and yet all he needed to do was to talk to Cas, it was frustrating. He needed to talk to Charlie.

 _**Meet me at Rollers in 15 minutes ASAP!** _ **–Sam**

He texted, hoping she would receive it as he continued to clean all the drink away so that the living room looked clean again. As he grabbed for his coat to leave the house, his phone buzzed.

 _**I was just about to text you, you big Moose face. I’ll be there in 5 x** _ **–Code Red**

Sam laughed at the name of the text, Code Red. _Trust Charlie to think of something like that in desperate times._ He left the apartment to head towards Rollers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This is so overdue, but I've been really busy with other things and haven't really had the time to update this eek. If your are lucky, there may be 1 more chapter up by today :) No promises though haha. Comments keep me going and are well appreciated!

It didn’t take long for Sam to reach Rollers, Charlie was already seated in one of the booths with her phone on the table. From experience, Sam could tell she was playing a game. As the chime above the door whistled, Charlie looked up to smile at Sam. Waving at him from across the room with a goofy grin on her face. Sam liked Charlie, they had hit it off the moment they saw each other. It was like having a sister, an age old than him.

“Hey Sammy Moose” Charlie greeted.

Sam rolled his eyes, “hey, we need to talk about Cas and Dean” Sam said, ordering himself a cappuccino.

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, I’m guessing Dean isn’t doing so well and neither is Cassie but he’s hiding it well. “She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, “do you know what he’s planning to do? He’s planning to go away to his parents for two weeks…two whole weeks” Charlie was saying, her hands waving in the air to prove her point.

“What’s wrong with going to his parents despite the fact Dean will be devastated” Sam was saying.

Charlie looked at him, long and hard before groaning. “His parents don’t know about…you know and his brothers do…well, they don’t like it and they use to bully him. “

“Oh…”

“Wait let me finish!” Charlie said, poking Sam in the shoulder.  “He had two brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar that weren’t horrible to him but rather nice. I think he’s hoping they’ll be there” Charlie was saying, “but I’m pretty sure his other two brothers Raphael and Michael will still be there…” she continued, staring into space of all the bad scenarios that could occur if that was the case. She had tried to make Castiel change his mind, but he was stubborn when he had his mind set to it, that much she had learned about him since they had been living together for almost two years.

Sam sighed, he didn’t really know what to say to that. Running his hand through his long hair, “Deans not been in the best of minds either, caught him passed out a few times from alcohol. I don’t get why they can’t just talk to each other” he groans, it was frustrating having a brother who was never good with words when it came to relationships.

Charlie laughed as she finished her coffee, “I agree, they need to talk and sort their shit out rather than running away from it. We need to talk to them and come up with some sort of plan.” She nodded as Sam hummed his agreement around his cappuccino.

That plan or any plan they came up with failed as Castiel packed his things and left the following morning without saying a proper goodbye to Charlie, in fact, all that was left was a note that said

_Hey, Charlie sorry for causing you any problems but I’m going to live with my parents for a month at the most. Stay safe x_

_Cas_

And that didn’t help anything, it only annoyed her that she couldn’t have prevented it. All that was left was for Sam to talk to Dean and make him go to Castiel's parents and just talk that is all they needed to do was talk. So that was what she had done, after reading the note she had picked up her mobile phone and sent Sam a text, it went something like this.

**Sam, Castiel has gone to live with his parents for a month, important advice right now! TALK TO DEAN!**

**And say what? Hey, Deano listen Castiel has gone to live with his parents for a month hope you don’t mind!**

**No duh! Tell Dean to get up off his sorry ass and drive to Castiel's parents’ house and fix this! Before it becomes unfixable!**

**Oh, a great idea only I DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE!**

**Lucky for you, I do!**

That was the end of that conversation, it was up to Sam now to talk to Dean and get him to see sense that this relationship that Charlie so happened to ship was not dead but still there if they only got over their stupid relationship no words problem.

***

Sam sighed as he put down his mobile phone, Charlie was one scary bossy women when she wanted to be and he had only hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her or even cross her. Sam though wasn’t really into the whole double crossing people if he can’t help it that was more Dean’s style. Getting up from the sofa and walking towards Dean’s room felt like an automatic thing, like Sam wasn’t really there. His mind was elsewhere if he didn’t fix this or at least try and make Dean see sense what would happen then? Would Dean continue to be a shell of the man he once knew….of his brother who cared for him and never once showed this sign of weakness. It made Dean a new person, a person who actually wasn’t a robot but someone who is capable of showing emotion even if he hates seeing it in his brother it was almost a comfort to know Dean could feel something. He needs his brother to be happy and that is all it took to knock on the door, pushing it opens slightly in the process to peak his head around the door, “Dean?” he whispers into the darkness of the room, waiting for any sign of his brother and whether he was allowed in or not.

A shift in the bed then a grumble of words that sounded a lot like come in and piss off was the only thing Sam heard, chuckling almost as he walks in and drops himself onto the bed beside his brother. Resting a tentative hand on his shoulder. “We have to talk Dean…about Cas” he mutters, gauging his brothers reaction.

There is no sound that comes out from Dean’s mouth apart from the small intake of breath as he shifts to peer up at Sam. His eyes watery and his cheeks tear stained from crying as he waits for Sam to elaborate on the ‘talk’. 

Taking that as a good sign to continue, Sam takes a deep breath before letting it out again. This was going to be unbearable, but he would do it for Dean’s sake, not just for us own. “Charlie told me th-

“Wait! You’ve been talking to Charlie?” Dean interrupts, almost glaring at Sam.

He fidgets, nodding as he continues, “yes we were worried about yours, anyway she told me that Cas has gone to live with his parents….for a month at the most.” he finishes, waiting for Deans reaction. The bedroom silent with anticipation.

“Oh…..okay then* he mumbles, going to turn back around before a hand stops him. Groaning as he stares back at Sam, “what now!” he huffs.

Chuckles, “you think I’m going to tell you that information and just leave it there? I wouldn’t have told you if that was the case. Look Dean me and Charlie think that your relationship with Castiel is still there, hot and shimmering. All you have to do is go around Castiels parents’ house and talk to him Dean!” Sam practically whines the last part.

“But I can’t just talk to him Sammy!” he shouts, pouting.

Eyes harden, “and why not Dean? You that much of a chicken you can’t tell Cas about your history? About that fucker who practically raped you every time he wanted sex Dean! Castiel isn’t like that is he?” he shouts, unable to keep the anger at his brother’s cowardness any longer. He was willing to keep his history to himself rather than have something his brother has always wanted, needed! He wouldn’t just sit back and let that happen.

“I know…I know Cas isn’t like that but I’m scared and raw at being fucked back Sammy and I…I can’t give him what he wants.” He buried his face in the pillow, holding back the sobs.

He sighs, stroking his brothers back.” Oh Dean…just talk to him, let him know this! He’ll think its him Dean, he’ll think you don’t want him but that you only want him as a fuck toy. Taking turns, sharing each other’s bodies. That’s a normal relationship but what your currently giving Cas…that’s suggesting your using him for your own pleasure and not for the both of you. If you love him…you’ll risk everything to keep him Dean. Please don’t let this ruin the one that makes you happy. “He gets up, kissing the back of his brothers head before leaving the room and letting his words soak in. It was the best he could do…for now.


	15. Chapter 15

After Sam had left, his words wouldn’t leave Deans brain. Sam had a point, he couldn’t keep hiding from the past. He should tell Cas and move on with the past, make a future with him. He was hurting them both when they didn’t need to. “I’m going to tell him….I’ll tell him” he mutters into his pillow haven made his mind up. For once since they had broken up, Dean slept like a baby.

Sam was sat on the sofa, oatmeal in his lap with the TV on watching crappy television. He was not expecting Dean to walk out of his room, bag packed and wearing clean fresh clothing. He didn’t even notice Dean until he leaned over the sofa with one hell of a smug smirk on his face. “Sammy!” he bellowed down Sam’s ear causing the poor guy to spill his oatmeal on himself. Cursing Dean as he shoves his face away.

“Dammit Dean!” he shouts, getting up and staring at his clothes that were soaked in milk and oatmeal.

Sniggers, “oops my bad Sammy…anyway I need the details as I’m off to find my Mr charming” he was grinning at Sam, the smug expression still firmly planted on his face.

 _Arrogant sod_ Sam thought as he wrote down the address and practically shoved it up Dean’s face, huffing though secretly he was pleased his brother had found some sense. Sam thought as he wrote down the address and practically shoved it up Dean’s face, huffing though secretly he was pleased his brother had found some sense.

Dean’s laugh could be heard throughout their apartment as he left and climbed into his impala. His baby. “Hey baby, I feel like I haven’t driven you for a while well guess what? We are going to be together for a 7-hour drive to Castiel’s parents. “He smiles, patting the car wheel before selecting Ac/DC to listen to and pulling out of the car space he was parked in. Driving towards Castiel's parents.

***  
It had taken Castiel 7 hours to get to his parents and another extra mile to even remember where the location was. Cas had always enjoyed coming out to his parents, it was like a mini vacation. The best part about it was the beach, his parents lived in a house right outside the sea front, the back door leading out onto the beach. It was magical. As he parks the car and gets out, collecting his bags full of his clothes the front door opens with his mother. She had the same ocean blue eyes as he did, she wasn’t very tall but rather small. Cas was twice as tall as her, but he was never taller than his dad.

“Gabriel, Balthazar come and help your brother load his bags from the car!” she shouts back through the door before she’s coming down the stairs and hugging him tightly. He had informed her a week before coming off the reason. He was glad his mother hadn’t disowned him but rather stuck by him. “Oh honey, it’ll be okay…your other brothers haven’t been back at this house in over a decade since you left and your dad…well he’s still the same, “ she chuckles, rubbing his back.

“Thanks, mu-

“Cassie!!” Gabriel comes bouncing down the stairs, practically shoving his mum out the way to hug Castiel tightly in his arms. “My baby brother came home to meeeee” he squeals.

“Gabriel get off me! You interrupted me and my mum and I have to get these inside they are heavy you know! “He huffed, trying not to laugh. Yeah, this is what he had needed. A distraction from Dean Winchester.

“Okay okay” he laughed, letting go of Castiel and taking the bags from him. It was at that moment his other brother Balthazar decided to grace his presence.

“Hello Castiel” he nodded in greeting, taking the other bag from him before leaving and heading back inside. Yeah, that hadn’t changed then.

Balthazar had always been close to Castiel, not in the way that Gabriel was though but there abouts. However, that changed when Michael and Raphael left. Balthy didn’t want to disown his little brother, but that didn’t mean he was happy that he had lost the only other brothers he was close too. Their relationship changed after that, they aren’t as close as they use to be and Balthy exchanges the odd greeting but nothing much else. At least he didn’t shout nasty things to him.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Ignore him, Cassie, come on lets go inside and you have to tell me everything about this Dean and what you’ve been up too” he nudged him, pushing him forward towards the house. His mum following with a happy smile to her face.

He didn’t really want to talk about Dean but if you knew Gabriel then you’d know there isn’t any point in arguing with him. You can’t beat his puppy eyes and if he wants to know something then there’s no stopping him from gaining that information one way or another. He sighs,” there isn’t much to talk about really Gabriel” he mumbles, walking a little ahead of his brother.

“Nonsense Cassie there’s always something” he smiles as they head up the grand staircase. There are two sets of staircases both leading upstairs at either side, a chandelier bang in the middle of them both. The laminate flooring adding to the whole rich decor. His parents had always known how to pick a house.

The room that Castiel used to sleep in untouched and still the same as he had left it. His eyes widen as he steps into the room, it was like stepping back in time to the first time that he had stayed here. He lets out a sigh as he sits down on the bed, taking in all the little things that had stayed the same. There was his old books, old posters of different singers and then you had his ninja turtles still on his dresser. He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face as he sniffs.

“Hey, Cassie come on don’t cry “Gabriel dropped the bag and rushed over to his brother, wrapping him up in his warm arms and slowly rocking him. “ We didn’t move any of your things, this is your room Cassie and will always be your room whether or not you stay. Now cheer up baby bro this is your vacation and we are going to have fun and forget about this Dean, okay?” he kisses his brothers forehead, nudging him playfully before getting up and helping to unpack his things.

He wipes his face, nodding and attempting to smile. He didn’t know what he would do without his brother or his mum. “Gabe you don’t have to do that…I can do it” he protested, he didn’t want to be any more bother than he already was and watching his brother pack away his things was too much.

“Nonsense, you relax baby bro! The 7-hour drive must have exhausted you. Sleep” he waves his hand, his back to Castiel as he continues shoving his clothes in the dresser.

He smiles, laughing a little bit as he lies down on the bed. Turning over to face the wall, his back to Gabriel as he falls asleep.

***  
Sam hadn’t waited very long, as soon as his brother had left the house he’d snatched up his phone from the coffee table and texted Charlie.

**Hes gone, it worked! Deans gone.**

**Yes well done Moose! Keep me updated and I’ll keep you updated!**

**Okay**

He smiles to himself, putting the phone down and heading into his room for a clean pair of clothes. Trust his brother to prank him like that when he was in a good mood. At least his words had some impact. He changed his clothes to a striped shirt and jeans, heading out of his room to notice his phone had a text message. Bending down to retrieve it from the coffee table.

**Hey Sammy I’m half way to Castiels but I’m staying in a motel for the rest of the day. I forgotten how exhausting driving was haha. Will keep you posted baby bro!**

**Okay Dean, take care and no backing out now!**

**Wouldn’t dream of it x**

**Haha good!**

Sam smiled to himself, at least his brother was half way there and had taken it in himself not to race their like a mad man. Cas would have only just turned up and it wouldn’t do Dean to get their straight away. He did admire his brother’s brain when he used it, he wasn’t stupid but rather clever. Sam had shopping and work to do as he grabbed his wallet and left the building.

***  
Dean sighed, putting his phone away as he stares at the crappy motel TV. He had wanted to get to Castiels parents’ house straight away but knew that it would look odd and Cas would no doubt be tired himself. He had made arrangements to sleep the night at a motel, continue driving and find a place to sleep within the city and then meet Castiel. If everything goes to plan, Dean should be able to talk to Cas and fix his mess that he had made. If only he hadn’t been so stupid in the first place but it wasn’t something he was willing to just share but he would if it meant fixing this and keeping the one person who had actually made him happy, made him a better person then he ever was and he’d be damned if he lost him. For now though all Dean could do was rest, watch crappy TV and hope that tomorrow would go his way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys but it here and I hope it doesn't disappoint :) I may be writing the next one hehe

Castiel was rudely awoken from the commotion that was happening downstairs that happened to travel up towards his bedroom door. It wasn’t a great time to wake up as he hears the first choice of wordings that made his heart rate spike and his hands clammy, a first sign of a panic attack forming.

“Where’s the faggot?! *Michael was shouting as he attempted to push past Gabriel and his mother who was having none of it.

“In his faggot room I bet” Raphael joined in, his voice of tone too chirpy to be anything but bad.

Gabriel snarled at both of them, standing his guard in protecting his baby brother. “Get out!” he shouts, pushing his two brothers back as they get to close to the stairs leading to Castiel's room.

“Or what, you’ll punch us? *Michael sneers.

“Oh yeah punch us and we’ll see who’s the bigger man in this situation! Let us see our faggot brother and give him what he deserves for coming back to this house…he doesn’t belong here.”

“Oh and you do?” Gabriel answers, raising his eyebrow.

Castiel couldn’t stand it anymore as they continued to argue below, his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest as he grabbed his pillow in an attempt to block out the sounds of his brothers who had done nothing but bully him the moment he had said he liked males. Tears were running down his cheeks and into the pillow as he screamed not caring if they heard anymore. So much for a relaxing holiday away with his family. He stopped screaming, his whole body tensing as the sound of creaking came from outside his door before it was pushed open. Cas was ready to pounce for cover or anything he could reach until he spotted Gabriel. Visibly relaxing knowing his brother wouldn’t harm him.

“Cassy?” Gabriel walks hesitantly over, reaching out to stroke his baby brother’s head. “ I heard you screaming, mothers dealing with them….shall we get out of here till they leave?” he sits on the bed beside Cas, pulling his brother towards him in a comforting embrace.” I’m sorry they’re here…I didn’t think they’d come. I don’t want you around if their dad gets involved Cassy…we’ll go to the café or something till it all blows over. “Gabriel was saying.

He sighs, his breathing evening out as he nods into Gabriel. He couldn’t form the words afraid he’d start crying again. He lets his brother dress him before leading him out of his window that had an escape route to it. One that had been built when he used to live permantely in the house encase his brothers on occasion tried to beat him up. Sometimes he managed to escape, others he got caught and would be black and blue. He didn’t understand why they hated him just because he liked guys but he had learned to stop questioning things like that. There was no reason. As soon as they got outside and started walking further away from the house, Michael and Raphael’s dad turned up. Cas didn’t like leaving his mother alone with him but he wasn’t safe in that house with them around. He never would be safe in his own home.

“You’ll be okay Cassy” Gabriel smiled, bumping shoulders with his brother.

Cas smiles, he always did like Gabriel.

He grins, “Ah there’s the smile I’ve been waiting for.”

Cas laughs, rolling his eyes at his brother. Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were all from a different family. They all had the same mother including Michael and Raphael, but they didn’t have the same dad. The reason behind their hatred was their father, he hated gays. He was homophobic. Growing up around a homophobic father can have that affected on people. Gabriel and Balthazar were lucky enough to have a father and a mother who didn’t care for such nonsense and loved their sons for whatever they liked. Cas was lucky. It could have been worse.

They reach the café and take a booth beside the window, Castiel ordering himself chocolate with caramel whipped cream. Gabriel ordering himself hot chocolate and sweet tea cake. There usual.

\--------------------

It was the morning, the sun shining through the crappy motel curtains. Dean’s alarm flashing 2 in the afternoon. He groans, he had overslept his alarm by a long shot and if he had any chance of catching Castiel his time was slipping away pretty fast. Grabbing his clothes and dressing quickly before snatching his car keys off the dresser and walking out of the motel while making sure he had everything and had checked out first. Rushing around as he climbs into his baby and doesn’t waste any more time as he sets off towards Castiel's house unaware of what he was about to face.

It didn’t take long for Dean to find the right house, parking his impala and getting out. He would be lying if he didn’t say he was nervous, he didn’t even know if Cas wanted to see him or how he’d react to seeing Dean. His heart was beating fast and his hands were clammy as he reaches the door, knocking twice and waiting. It felt like forever that he was stood there waiting when the door finally opened. What greeted him wasn’t what he expected. No, what greeted him was a very tall dude with dark shaggy hair and a fist, yes a fist that collided smack bang in the middle of Dean’s face as though he had been waiting. He splutters, taking a few steps back, his eyes wide and his nose bleeding.

“….You’re not Castiel? The gruff voice of the man spoke, he had a stony face but resembled nothing of Castiel. Dean didn’t know who this man was and he didn’t like it.

“No….who are you?”

“I should be asking you that question don’t you think considering your stood outside MY door?” the guy raised his voice slightly, glaring daggers at Dean.

Dean knew this guy was a homophobic and knew he had to say something that wasn’t a lie but was at the same time. He sighs, shrugging” fine names Dean and I go…went to the same school as Cas…Castiel.” he stutters, mentally cursing himself.

“Ah right another puff, okay happy travels and if you happen to see Castiel tell him I’m waiting for him would you, goodbye! “His tone was harsh and clipped as he slams the door in Dean’s face.

“Wow rude!” Dean mutters, wiping the back of his hand against his nose to wipe away the already drying blood before heading back to his impala. Once inside, his head falls forward against his steering wheel. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He thinks, glaring at the steering wheel as though it held all the answers. Sighing miserably, he pulls away from the house in search of a cafe. If he couldn’t see Cas or Cas wasn’t home then he’d waste his time in a cafee drinking and eating pie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it heheh

Dean walks into the cafe, his eyes scanning the place only to land on the dark headed trench coat dude, his eyes widening as he slowly makes his way over to the table. His heart beating faster as he gets closer, coughing slightly. “ er…Cas?”

Castiel was currently chatting away to his brother and at hearing the familiar voice of his name, his whole demeanor changes. His body stiffening and his eyes widening, his breathing exhilarating as his brother Gabriel stares at him and then at Dean. Realisation dawning on the older brothers face as he practically beams. “Omg no way! Him…HIM CASSY? “ he shouts, almost too excited as he turns to Dean, clapping his hands. “Oh Dean Boy do come and sit down “he smirks, patting the seat beside him the one opposite Cas.

He blushes but sits a bit awkwardly beside the person he didn’t even know but looked a lot like Cas so he had that fact which was calming him down a bit. His nose still red and a bit broken. “I..er..Need to talk to you Cas….I made a mistake and I want to talk things through with you, make amends…..in private “he mutters, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel who was leaning into Dean, eavesdropping not so subtly either.

Cas who had been trying to make himself as small as possible finally looks up at Dean, his eyes widening in alarm. “W..what happened to your face?” Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth, mentally slapping himself.

“Oh…yeah I went round to your parents and this asshole appeared and punched me in the face thinking it was you…” he mutters, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous habit.

“I’m so sorry Dean! “he blurts out, reaching over the table to grab Dean’s hand, ignoring his brothers childish giggling.” Of course we can talk…in private” turns to glare at Gabriel who was smirking.

“Yeah…fine by all means you can go to the rented apartment to talk” he smirks, waving them away.

“Thank you brother…come on then” gets up out of the booth and drags Dean with him” we won’t need your car it’s only a minute walk…you can start talking if you want” he mutters.

“I don’t….” he takes a deep breath as he walks beside Cas, his hands in his jacket pocket as he stares at the ground he was walking on” I was in an abusive relationship…” he mumbles.

Eyes widen, a small gasp escaping his lips” oh Dean I’m so sorry….what happened?” he mutters, reaching out to hold Dean’s hand.

“Well…I…er was foolish and thought that what we had was love…he was called Sebastian and at the time I thought he was an angel, I thought that he loved me” he laughs, shaking his head” I was wrong of course, all he wanted was sex and nothing more. Used me as his own fuck toy.”

He nearly chokes, tripping up as he squeezes Dean’s hand” oh Dean that is horrible, how old were you?” he mutters, looking to make sure no one was hearing this as they kept walking.

“I was 14….I thought I loved him and he loved me. It wasn’t until I turned 16 that I realised I had had enough of being treated like shit. I stayed with him for two years because I was worried that if I left him I’d be alone. He’d make sure to remind me that I was better off with him, he’d make me feel like shit Cas” looks at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes” He’d made me feel like shit, he’d beat me up and fuck me and…and I couldn’t do it anymore so I left.” Chokes up” He never bothered looking for me and I was grateful for that….I truly was. To be honest he terrified me.”

“Oh Dean….I wish I had of known this I’m so sorry” he mutters, not letting go of Dean’s hand as they reach the apartment building. Pulling out the keys from under one of the flower pots and unlocking the door. Gently closing it behind them.

“Its okay Cas…you weren’t to know and it was a long time ago so I should really move on its just….his words and his brutality with me..it..its never left me alone. “He sits on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he finally lets go and starts sobbing. “It..it’s the reason I can’t let you f..fuck me for Cas…I’m scared of it..it hurting again but…but that doesn’t mean I..I don’t want to try” he continues sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks up at Castiel.

He sits beside him, pulling his head onto his lap as he gently runs his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. Humming a soothing lullaby his mother used to sing to him whenever his brothers had managed to attack him. “I wish you had of said this earlier, I feel awful for shouting at you…I just thought you didn’t want me. “ he sighs” I won’t ever hurt you Dean, not ever! “

Nods, sighing as his tears start to subside” I know and that’s why I want to try…”he sits up, staring at Castiel” I want to try….f..fuck me Cas” he whispers.

His eyes widen, his breathing hitches slightly” are..are you sure Dean? I don’t want you to do this because you feel like you have too…I’m okay with waiting” he mumbles, being serious.

He nods, pulling off his shirt and removing his pants and underwear before laying himself down on the bed. Open and vulnerable to Cas.

He gasps, his eyes widening as he stares down at Dean, completely open and waiting for him. Licking his lips as he peels his own clothing off, being gentle as he spreads Dean’s legs wider and settles in between them. He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to show how much he loved him and would care for him. Starting from the top of Dean’s jaw and making his way down, layering upon layering off kisses. His hand fiddling with the lube bottle and getting the cap off as he careful squirts some onto his fingers, all the while kissing down Dean’s body and reaching to his dick. Not waiting as he takes him into his mouth, at the same time pushing in a finger. Distractions would help this move swiftly along and Cas planned to be a very good at distractions.

“Oh fuck Cas! “ Dean shouts, bucking his hips into Castiels mouth, his eyes falling closed as he continues moaning.

Hums around Dean’s cock, bobbing his head in time with his finger as he slowly stretches Dean Open. Adding in a second finger as he sucks Dean’s cock harder, full on deep throating him at this point. His own dick standing on edge and almost begging to be inside of Dean. Dean was a withering moaning mess on the bed as Cas continues to thrust his fingers in and out of him, adding in a third and thoroughly stretching him open enough that Dean would be able to feel the burn of his dick sliding into him but not enough that it would cause him pain. Pulling off Dean’s cock and grinning at him.

“Ohhh you are seriously fucking good at that Cas….man I want your mouth on me again…please “ he moans, tugging on Castiel’s hair.

Cas was chuckling to himself, shaking his head and battering Dean’s hand away” Na ah not happening, I’ve stretched you open now and you’re thoroughly ready for my dick Dean….it’ll hurt for only a moment, slight discomfort but then after that you’ll only feel bliss. I promise you I’ll go slow and won’t hurt you Dean” he mutters, kissing his inner thigh gently.

Dean’s breathing quickens, biting at his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he nods, unable to speak but nodding for Cas to continue.

“Hey shhh I promise I’ll go slowly” he mumbles, lubing up his cock completely even going as far as too add a bit more lube to Dean’s stretched and waiting hole. Taking deep breaths as he continues to hum and sooth Dean, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside Dean already feeling the slight burn of heat envelope him.

“Ahhhhh F..fuck Cas! “he clings onto the bed, shouting and trying to relax his breathing as Castiel continues to slowly push further into him. Each time stopping to let Dean adjust.” M…move…more” he begs, nodding to let Cas know he could go in further.

Cas continues to push until he was fully into Dean, his ball sacks right up to Dean’s ass as he moans.” Ohhhhh Dean you feel so tight and hot….oh fuck it feels good to be inside you” he groans, gently pulling out and rocking back in. Both males moaning at the exact same time. “I love you so much Dean” he leans forward, capturing Dean’s lips with his own as he slowly rocks his hips in and out of Dean. Wanting to take his time with him.

“I…I love you too…oh god! Cas pleaseee n..need more” he whines, throwing his head back against the bed and arching his back as Cas tweaks one of his nipples causing him to cry out in pleasure and pain. His mind fogging over as Castiel picks up speed and starts hitting into him faster and faster. Each thrust into him, hitting his sweet bundle of nerves and causing him to cry out every time. It didn’t take long for both men to cum crying each other’s names.

“Oh, Dean!” Cas shouts, pouring his hot seed into him, his mind fogging over and seeing nothing but white before he's slumping forward onto Dean half aware of the other man beneath him cumming all over them.

“F..fuck Cas I’ve…n..never felt like that b..before” he moans, feeling utterly exhausted but extremely happy.

Cas giggles, slowly pulling out of Dean and rolling onto his side on the bed to entangle his legs with the older Winchester. Wrapping his arms around him.” Sleep Dean, we’ve had a busy day” he murmurs into his ear, feeling happier then he has in days as he falls asleep. It didn’t take long for Dean to follow. Both men happy and sleeping together at last.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smutt, hot very hot smutt :D Enjoy hehe

It was the following morning after there rather emotional discussion finished off with the most romantic sex he’d had with Dean. He was currently sleeping, curled up beside Dean with his leg entangled with the older man.

“mmm, Cas you awake?” Dean mumbled, snuggling his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck, his obvious erection digging into his leg.

“No” he mutters back, trying to ignore the erection Dean had.

Dean whines as he rocks his hips, brushing his erection along Castiel’s leg in a desperate need for friction. “P..please wake up” he begs.

Cas sighs, peaking his eye open “alright I’m awake Dean” he mutters, smiling slightly.

“Thank fuck!” Dean shouts, immediately climbing onto Cas and pushing his hands up above his head, pinning him there. “Hmm want you Cas...want to fuck you” he growls slightly, kissing along Castiel’s jaw and neck. Lightly sucking on the skin.

He moans as he opens his legs wider to fit Dean in between him. He loved this, he had missed being woken up by sex-mad Dean. He didn’t mind, in fact, he loved it. “Mmm I’ll let you fuck me, Dean, you can show me who’s boss...I’m yours” he grins, his voice hoarse and sounding hot as hell.

Dean grins as he continues kissing his way down Cas, his hands still pinning Castiel’s. “Mine, all mine” he mutters in between each kiss and suck to Castiel’s skin, almost like he was claiming and being possessive. Reaching the younger man's nipple and taking it into his mouth.

“F..fuck Dean! “ He shouts, his back arching off the bed as he manages to pull his arm out from underneath Dean’s own hand. Reaching out to grab at Dean’s hair.

Dean immediately pulls off, shaking his head “ bad boy!” he mutters, reaching over for Castiel’s tie and tying his wrists to the bedpost before taking the other nipple into his mouth, his finger and thumb tweaking and lightly pulling on the other.

“N...no...oh fuck! “ he shouts, pulling on his now restrained hands as his nipples are assaulted by Dean’s mouth and fingers. Almost withering in ecstasy.

Dean grins as he lets go off Castiel’s nipples, kissing further down his stomach before reaching his dick. Licking up the now hardening shaft and over the head, in between the slit. The filthy moans coming from his partner spurring him on as he engulfs the large cock into his mouth. Moaning at the taste as Castiel screams out Dean’s name. He grins around the cock, bobbing his head and taking him the entire way into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and slit as he sucks.

“P..please...oh fuck p..please Dean! “ Cas was panting now, withering on the bed and lifting his hips in time with each bob of Dean’s head. Fucking into his glories mouth and pulling on his restraints wanting to reach out and grab Dean’s hair badly.

Dean pulls off with a pop, smirking, “please what?” he mutters, his hand stroking up and down Castiel’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

He moans, throwing his head back unable to look at what Dean was doing. His mind fogging over. “N..need you inside of m..me, please! N..need you t..to fuck m..me! “ he pleads.

Dean chuckles to himself before he's pushing his tongue into Castiel’s waiting hole. Moaning at the taste as he slowly opens him up. Using his tongue as lubrication to stretch him open, his fingers sliding in with his tongue at the same time.

“Deannnnnnnn!” he shouts, moaning loudly, needy whines escaping his mouth as he pushes back against Dean’s tongue and fingers. His whole body tingling with bliss.

Dean was making quick work of Cas with his tongue and fingers, opening him enough that he could slide into him. Pulling out his tongue and fingers, lining the head of his dick to Castiel’s entrance before he's pushing all the way in. His mind clouding over as he moans, “of fuck Cas you feel so good! You cock slut, feel my dick inside you, moan my name and take it! Take it hard” he moans out.

“Fuck!!! Please Dean!” he cries out, pushing back against the older man as he starts to feel the burn, the pleasure of being fucked hard and rough by the Winchester. Taking all that he got in stride and moaning Dean’s name.

“That’s it Cas, moan for me, moan and show me just how much you crave my cock! “ he mutters, taking Castiel’s hard member into his hand and pumping him just as fast. The sound of heavy breathing and skin on skin echoing around the small apartment.

“Ohhhh Deannn n..not g..gonna l..last” he moans, his head thrown back on the pillow, his toes curling in pleasure as he takes the harsh fucking. His hands pulling and bashing against the headboard almost as though the bed was about to break. He shakes his head, his eyes clouding over at the corners as the slow burn in his abdomen starts to pour over. “D..Dean g..gonna ..gonna” he shouts, cumming all over Dean and himself. Seeing nothing but white in his vision.

Dean moans, feeling Cas cum all over his hand, Castiel’s entrance clenching around his own cock causing him to cry out in pleasure and cum inside Cas. Pouring his hot seed within him before he’s collapsing on the younger male. Their breathing erotic and the only sound that could be heard within the apartment. It didn’t take long before Dean was pulling out and untying Castiel’s hands. Grinning like an idiot as he leans over to give Cas a quick kiss, muttering against his lips, “good morning” he smirks.

Cas starts giggling, “m..morning” he laughs, pulling Dean down into a hug. They were suddenly interrupted by the door opening and a cheery whistle being heard. Castiel’s eyes widen in alarm as he quickly maneuvered them so that they were covered by the bed cover. Blushing slightly.

“Ahh Cassy, Deano” he waves before his eyes widen and he points at the white stain on the bed cover, “I do hope you're planning on washing that off...I do have people staying here you know “ he mutters, smirking before throwing a donut at them both. “Thought you'd be hungry after all that did sound like one hell of a fuck you guys were doing “ he smirks.

Cas’s eyes widen further as he takes the donut” you were listening?! “ he shouts at this brother, his face burning even more.

“Well when one hears that, one is only curious as to know what his brother sounds like when fucking good old sexy Deano over here. “ he laughs at Castiel’s shocked and disgusted face expression. “Geeze chill I was messing with you, I wouldn’t listen or spy for that matter. Though I’m pretty sure the entire street heard you” he kept smirking, leaning against the door frame.

“Get out!” Cas snaps, throwing the half eaten donut back at his brother.

“Alright calm your boots, get dressed! both of you” he points at them both before leaving the room, laughing the entire time before the door could be heard slamming shut.

“I’m so sorry about him!” Cas spluttered, checking to see if Dean was okay who happened to be trying not to laugh.

“I’m...oh god I’m fine “he bursts out laughing.

“Screw you Dean! “ Cas huffs before climbing out of the bed, earning a whistle from Dean as Castiel pulls on his boxers and jeans. “Shut up and get dressed too” he mutters, throwing Dean’s own clothing at him.

“Alright alright” he laughs, pulling on his own clothes.

Once they were both dressed they left the apartment to see what Gabriel wanted. Their hands held in a silent promise to protect each other as the apartment door closes behind them ready to face what the day had in store for them both.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick authors note thing.

Hey guys! It's cas here Hehe anyway I haven't given up on this fic so don't worry I'm just too busy to update what with being away at the Byfa filming camp and then Gishwhes starting. However I do plan to get this completed and not to worry because I will do my very best to update soon. Thank you all for the positive feedback I've received. 

Chao for now guys, love u all


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys but I've just been so busy and stuff but hope it was worth it and don't worry everything will work out.

As soon as Cas and Dean had left the apartment Gabriel had let them stay in over night he had led them to a secluded cafe to talk. Cas had ordered himself a tea cake and hot chocolate while Dean his usual coffee much like Gabriel's own only with less sugar in then what his brother usually had only the entire time they were there none of them even dared to speak, it was only as they were walking down the street and away from the cafe did Gabriel finally break the silence and not with anything pleasant to say either.... 

"alright Cassey your clothes are still at the house and you know for a fact you can't go back there and as for you Deano we know that you need to get back to your work so" he says, cracking his knuckles and slapping them both on the back" here's what we're gonna do..."

This was a terrible idea of all the ideas Gabriel had come up with this was by far the worst. He was currently hiding behind a bush that lead his eyesight directly through the window where he could just about make out Gabriel and his mother talking. He knew his brothers were inside which was why he wasn't with them but in a bush. Dean wasn't with him, he'd already said his goodbyes and had arranged to meet back in Seattle as soon as Castiel was able to get back. It would have been too dangerous if Dean had of stayed with him. No it was time Cas stood up to his brothers for once rather than always hiding. That was how he found himself stood in the hallway blocked off at either side by Michael and Raphael. What a great idea that was Cas. 

"Hey faggort what are you doing in our hallway?" Raphael sneers, facing Cas down the hallway, Michael covering his back. He couldn't go forwards due to the sneering Raphael or backwards thanks to the annoying Michael who follows Raphael everywhere like a lost puppy.

Sighs, his hands in his trench coat pocket "what makes you think this is your hallway? I'm curious" he mumbles, cocking his head to one side "Also I have a name maybe try and say it sometime you know....Castiel...might realise that you'll get more respect and answers from me that way. " 

Raphael just continues to glare and snarl at him causing Michael to step in. Cas doesn't take his eyes of Raphael. "What makes you think you deserve respect? Your a faggot, a cockslut and in my books they need to be taught a lesson that scums like you shouldn't exist" Michael very helpfully points out. 

Blinks back tears, it always hurt to hear how much his brothers despises him just because of his sexuality. He didn't and probably would never understand why they hate him for it and he'd long ago stopped trying to understand as he sighs. "Look all I want to do is get my things and leave, im not asking for trouble I just want to go. I have someone waiting for me" he mumbles, smiling at the last bit before realising his mistake as he feels Michael grab him from behind harshly. His breathing becoming panicky as Raphael comes closer into his view.

"Faggots aren't supposed to be happy, aren't supposed to live happily ever after "Raphael spits in Cas' face before throwing a punch into his face.

The last thing Cas sees before Raphael's fist connects with his face is Gabriel screaming his name and his mother sobbing. That was the last thing that he saw before the world came crashing around him into utter darkness.

\----------------

Dean had refused to leave Castiel's side, hated the very idea of Cas being within a mile radar of that place and had wanted Cas to go back with him, had tried to make him see sense that he could have all the clothes in the world if he just went with Dean. Nothing had worked. That was how he found himself now driving back to Seattle alone in his car on the phone talking to Bobby. 

"So what you're saying is that you made it up with him but now you're driving back boy?" Bobby snaps down the line slightly." Without him!" He adds on.

"Look Bobby I tried to make him see sense and to come with me but he refused....he and Gabriel apparently have a plan and i'm to stay out of it" he mumbles, itching to rub at his tired exaggerated face.

Bobby sighs down the line "you're an idiot boy! Why would you listen to that crap about some goddamn plan! No you're going to turn the car around and go back for him right now if you know what's good for you. Your work can wait me and Ellen can handle it you have some recusing to do you dickwit" he says.

Dean can't help but chuckle, he'd always thought Bobby more of his dad then his butler and Ellen his mom. "Alright I'll go back for him...thanks Bobby..tell Ellen I say hi and that I appreciate all that you're doing for me." He smiles as he makes a U turn back towards where he'd just came from.

"No chick flick moments remember but okay I'll let her know" coughs awkwardly down the line" Alright now i'm going to go, call if you need anything or when you have him safely in your Impala." Doesn't let Dean answer before he's hanging up leaving the faint buzz echoing around the car from being disconnected by Bobby.

Dean luckily hadn't driven that far ahead, he'd been stalling the entire time before finally leaving. He didn't have long till he would reach Cas' home, he was grateful for that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the really really long wait for this chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait if not I apologize. Don't fret next chapter will be good ;)

The next time he found himself awake was to find that he was in the darkest part of the house tied to a wooden chair by his hands and legs. His mind foggy from the punch he had received. He couldn't remember who delivered the blow nevermind where everyone was. He was cold and afraid. He wanted Dean but at the same time, he was glad he couldn’t see him like this.

“Cas! Oh god, what did they do to you! “ It was Dean's voice coming from the side. Panicked and worried.

Cas frantically looked around him, he couldn’t see him, “ D-Dean?”

“Oh thank god you're alive we need to get you outta here Cas!” His face finally emerging itself in front of his face.

Panicked for Deans safety he pleads for him, “ Dean you shouldn’t be here what if they get you!?”

He was grinding his teeth as he cut away the rope that was keeping Castiel bound to the chair, “If they do find us they better wish they were dead!” he spits out as he helps Cas to his feet.

Cas shivers at Dean's words as he clings to him still worried. This was too easy to just get up and stroll out he was waiting for the pin to drop. “Where's...Gabriel? Where's mom?”

“I don’t know Cas” he mumbles as he leads them up the stairs from the basement. It was only till they reached the top of the stairs did they notice Raphael stood there with a smirk on his face.

“I was waiting for you...thank you. You did what I wanted”

\---------------------------

It took him less than an hour to drive back to Castiel's parents home in his impala. Thoughts running wild in his mind, what if it was too late? What if he’d lost Cas or something terrible like that had happened. He had to keep telling himself that everything would be fine. He had to remain calm but he couldn’t, almost getting himself killed on the road a few times. He was shaking by the time he reached the house. Parking the car and getting out on shaky footing was tough. The sound of shouting the first thing he heard until everything just seemed to stop. It was eerie.

“Well that doesn’t sound good” he mutters to himself as he peers through the kitchen windows to see nothing but darkness. It was nighttime and no lights were on in the house. Thankful for the time he was a teenager as he picked the lock on the front door. Gently entering the house in search for his beloved.

“Cas?” He whispers into the darkness. His mind racing and his heart thumping in his ears as he searched rooms praying that nothing attacked him. It was only by chance did he stumble upon a room that looked remarkably like a basement. With shaking hands he descended the stairs down.

“Cas?” No sound but he didn't know what was happening only the feeling of being pulled closer and closer by an invisible thread. That invisible thread led him straight to where Cas was. Tied to a wooden chair.

“Oh, Cas! Please wake up” he pleads to the sleeping form of his lover praying for him to be okay as he kisses the top of his head and strokes his cheek. He didn’t know how long he’d be waiting, minutes, hours? He couldn’t tell. Time just seemed to go on and on in the darkness as he waited for Cas to wake.

\----------------------------

“Raphael….”

“Ah...Dean Winchester the faggot who made my brother into an, even more, faggot thank you for that” smirks, his hands behind his back as he rocks on his feet”

“Your welcome” Dean replies, keeping a tight hold to Cas not daring to let him go. “What do you want? you’ve caused enough pain just let us go!”

“Oh, no….where’s the fun in that? I want to see pain and suffering” grin's evilly.

“Well, I don’t!” Moves forward with Cas.

“Oh no no no! Where do you think you're going? “ pulls out a gun and aims it at Castiel's forehead.

Time seems to freeze every inch of Dean's body as Cas whimpers beside him. He didn’t know what to do. “Please don’t do this just let us go!”

“Nah….” he smirks as he pulls the trigger. The bullet shooting into Castiel's head.

Castiel doesn’t even have a second to react before it's buried in him. His body falling limp against Dean. Blood pouring out of his head. The lifeless form of Castiel.

“Noooo! “ Dean holds his body as he cries and then before he could stop himself he ran at Raphael and killed him. “You fucking jerk! “he screams as he kicks at Raphel listening to the screams and the bones breaking till he was dead.

Dean picks up Castiel and carries him to his car, his hands shaking and tears streaming down his face. He got him to the hospital but there was nothing they could do for him.

**Castiel was declared dead.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I doing another one following this one. Not sure when I'll start with that one yet, though. Thank you all for commenting and sticking by me throughout writing this :D Your all amazing x

It had been a month since Castiel's funeral since he died. Dean hadn’t exactly moved on. He still wallowed in self-pity going over what had happened and blaming himself. He should have done something to prevent it, he should have been the one to have been killed. All these thoughts constantly torment him day in and day out. He couldn’t stop it. Not even working helped. His company in Seattle had failed. He’d quit. He was no longer this rich kid instead, he spent his days fixing broken down cars. It was fun. 

He missed him.

“Dean…” It was his brother Sam. Stood at his feet with a bag of his favorite food. He had been there to pick up the pieces and make his brother strong again. “I brought you food…”

Dean slides from underneath the car to grin up at Sam, “cheers Sammy” he sits up and reaches for the bag. Ripping it open like a hungry child.

Sam leans against the car Dean was currently working on,” I know you hate me asking this question but….how are you doing?”

Sighs, “I'm okay Sammy...really I am. “ He smiles nudging Sammy with his leg. “You don’t have to worry about me”

“But it's my job to worry about you Dean” he frowns sadly before perking up again, “ anyway I came to ask if you...er want to come have dinner with me and Gabriel?” he blurts out.

Yup...you got it right. Sam and Gabriel were now a thing. It was gross. He found it adorable though only it hurt to sit there alone and watch them cuddle together when he had no one….Cas wasn’t with him anymore. He’d been shot by Raphael because he’d be a faggot. It hurt to talk or even think about it as he coughs, “Not really I'm rather busy fixing this car” lame excuse but he had to come up with something to say.

“Right..of course. Well, I’ll leave you to it then” tries not to show how hurt he was as he starts to walk away.

“Bye Sammy” he calls after him before putting his lunch away and getting back to work. It's what he devoted his life too. Working. If he stopped, he’d think and he didn’t want to think. The daily routine, work and Sammy then back to work. It was boring but what else did he have to do?

\-----------------

He hated the days he got off. The days where he’d do nothing but sit in his boxers listening to depressing music and drinking. The drunker he was the better. Only this day was far different from the other days he’d had off. After declining so many times at having dinner at his brothers, he’d finally agreed. He couldn’t hide forever. That was how he found himself. A crate of beer in his hand and stood at the front door. He was hesitating to knock on the door and only when he found his courage to do so the door opened.

“Deano! “ he shouted as he practically strangled Dean with his bear hug, “it's so good to see you! “ he grinned before dragging Dean inside.

He didn’t get the chance to say anything as his brother Sam rounded the kitchen corner and also hugged Dean. He wasn't much of a hugger or so he liked to pretend but he didn’t have the strength to protest this time. He hugged back. “I...I bought beer”

“Awesome!” Gabriel took it off him and put it in the kitchen.

Dean warmed up and almost forgot about the troubles and the pain as he talked and laughed with his brother. Gabriel was a lot of help. They all missed him but no one could miss him as much as he did.

It must have been around twelve at night when Dean got home. He was exhausted but he’d had fun. Pushing his door open and walking in sluggishly. His apartment was quiet and not in a nice way either. He missed having someone to talk too. Closing his door behind him and hanging up his coat before making his way towards the kitchen. He had made sure to keep beer in the fridge for after he came home. Getting them out and heading towards the living room to spend the rest of the night alone with his comfort drink. He didn’t know that someone was watching him.

\----------------

“Dean?” Gently shakes him.

Dean stirs, his mind once again playing tricks on him as he swipes at the hand that was evading his personal space.

“Dean! Wake up!” the voice sounding more urgent and persistent.

Dean sighs as he starts to open his eyes. As soon as they landed on the person who was talking he let out what felt like an inhuman scream. “Cas!”

\-----------------------------

“Hey, Dean…”

Blinks at him, shocked and wary, “but...but you're dead!”

Cas smiles gently as he takes Dean's hand and places it to his beating heart, “I’m alive Dean, I'm right here”

Dean can’t help it as tears stream out of his eyes, “C..Cas?” he pulls him into a hug and lets the tears flow.

“Shh I’m right here Dean” cradles his crying body, stroking his back lovingly, “I’ll never leave you ever again I promise”

Dean pulls away, wiping his eyes “H..how?”

Cas smiles sheepishly. Stepping back a little, “this will sound a little crazy...well a lot. “

“Spit it out Cas” Dean urges.

“Okay...I’m an angel of the lord Dean,” He says with a very serious expression.

Dean starts laughing but then he stops and his eyes widen, “your….an angel? My angel?”

Cas nods, fiddling with his hands “All I remember is being shot...then this white room...God talking to me and now here I am. An angel and back with you Dean. We have a destiny together. I’ve seen it. “

Dean doesn’t know whether to believe this or not. He felt like he was having one of his weird dreams. He shakes his head, “this can’t be happening...these things can’t be true. If they are then they do a shit job...no offence Cas” he smirks.

“None taken Dean...so you believe me?”

“Of course….it makes sense somehow. I don’t why or how but it does and if it means a second chance with you then I’ll take it Cas. God, I’ll take it. “ Smashes his lips with Castiel’s and melts away. All the pain and suffering disappearing.

“Good….then we have a destiny to fulfill,” He mutters before kissing Dean back with as much hunger as Dean's own. 

**THE END**


End file.
